


LionHeart

by YulisanWrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Future, High School, Love, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Police, References to Ouran High School Host Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YulisanWrites/pseuds/YulisanWrites
Summary: 7 years after Haruhi left Ouran Academy she is now settled into a boring life of work. Until an unexpected letter from Ouran arrives at her home inviting her to an elegant reunion evening, a chance to see all the friends she hasn't spoken to in years. Surrounded by the Host Club once more, she is thrown into the life of romance, humour and conflict she had long forgot. And as her career as an officer suddenly takes a dangerous turn, can she juggle her personal life with her job? And will her friends watch her back, or go back to their defensive ways? M for mature content.





	1. Chapter 1

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 1**

_She may contain the urge to run away_  
_But hold her down with soggy clothes and breeze blocks_  
_Citrezene your fevers gripped me again Never kisses all you ever send are fullstops_

_\- Alt-J, Breezeblocks_

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no" I grumbled to myself as I fumbled though my bag in search of my apartment keys. The rain poured down relentlessly, as it had been doing for the last couple of days. To be honest I was surprised that my home wasn't under water by now with the shitty weather the town had been experiencing. "Oh thank god" I breathed, clutching my fingers around the jingling key chain at the very bottom of my handbag. My clothes were soaked through and my hair was slick to my scalp, and after the long day at work, the last thing I needed was to be stuck outside in the pouring, freezing rain for the night.

Thankfully, I had planned ahead and had put the heating on before leaving the house that morning, so the second I stepped through the doorway, I was hit by the most pleasant and comforting warmth - that felt like the largest and most welcoming hug. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as I closed the door and shut away the dreadful world beyond my sanctuary. My apartment may have been small, but it was an abode I could never be without. I exhaled and leant against the front door as a rattling growl of thunder echoed from outside – I shuddered slightly in fear.

Good thing I got inside when I did, I may have aged physically, but inside – I was still the little girl who cowered away from thunder.

It had been a tiring day at the firm, nothing serious or special, just a mountain of paperwork - it had been a while since I had been assigned to something worth while and pressing. But at least it was Friday, time for a nice break. I removed my sodden coat and scarf and rung out the water in my short brunette hair. The cold, damp ends tickled the base of my neck where my hair stopped.

"Dad, I'm back" I called out into the dark room, a faint, hushed reply came from the guest bedroom.

"Haruhi? Thank God you got home in time, I was starting to worry" The voice responded, the guest bedroom door flew open and the beautiful silhouette of my father sauntered out, dressed in plain pyjama pants and an unfashionable t-shirt I had bought for him many years ago - his long dyed-red hair tied back and hidden beneath a loosely knotted head scarf. "I cooked dinner, your plate is in the fridge, you just need to heat it up"

"Thank you Dad" I beamed, dropping my cheap handbag on the end-table beside the door, "How was your day?" I asked as I wandered over to the fridge.

My father shrugged, "Just as I had expected, disappointing" he replied.

"I'm guessing the date didn't go well then"

He shook his head, "Is it really too much to ask to find a nice, kind, loving, romantic gay man in this world, I mean really?"

"Well you did only just meet him" I said taking the plate of cold grilled chicken over to the microwave, "and he hardly looked the nice type when we saw him at the bar. I mean, he was wearing a shirt that said 'my pen is huge' "

Dad sighed, "Well, anyway, he was hardly worth the extra night bothering you"

"You're not bothering me Dad, you can stay as long as you like. You know that right?"

"Of course I do sweetheart" He smiled, "But the bar needs me back at work tomorrow evening, so I'll be out of your hair by the morning"

"It's really no trouble" I grinned.

He smiled to himself sweetly, "Anyway, how was work?"

I sighed "Uneventful" I replied, "as usual"

"I thought you enjoyed working with the police, you said you liked being front line with the action and justice"

I shrugged, "I thought I did but...I don't know...maybe I should have just continued with my soliciting studies, at least there I would have felt...useful. With the force I'm just...another person to fill out the forms, I'm not really out there enforcing anything". The thing about the police force was that most of the time you didn't feel particularly useful, like the things you did each day made no difference. I wasn't saying that the paperwork wasn't important – because 9 times out of 10 it would be one of the only things that I did that meant something. But a lot of the time it felt as if I were being paid to sit behind a desk and make coffee. Which wasn't the reason I joined the force in the first place. The microwave beeped suddenly, bringing me out of my saddened reverie, "But I guess it's not all bad, paperwork still contributes, I can't say I don't do anything towards the justice system" I bit my lip.

_Don't complain, don't complain..._

"I'm not going to say anything" Dad breathed, we'd already had many many conversations similar to this one, all of them ending with no solution. "But know that all I want is for you to be happy sweetheart"

"Yeah...I know Dad"

"Oh" He blurted, "I almost forgot, some mail arrived for you earlier, I left it all on your bed for you"

"Thank you" I replied, removing the hot plate from the microwave, along with a knife and a fork from the cutlery draw.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed, I'll be sure to say goodbye before I leave tomorrow" Dad floated across the open plan kitchen from his bedroom doorway and planted a tickling peck on my cheek and a light one armed hug. "Goodnight my darling" He beamed.

"Sweet dreams Dad" I smiled back, tucking my chin into his shoulder. He returned to his room after grabbing himself a glass of water.

I exhaled tiredly for the second time, the only remaining sound in the room being the dripping noise of the water droplets falling from my clothes. I looked down at the plate of food and winced slightly. After years and years of me being the one to prepare all the meals and do all the food shopping, my father was hardly the best cook; and the congealed, jellied gravy that jiggled unappetisingly upon my plate supported that fact. I chuckled under my breath before shutting off the light and walking over to my bedroom door. I really hadn't planned too get home so late, it wasn't until the blinking digits on my bedside clock caught my eye - that I realised it was almost 11 o'clock.

'Thank goodness it's Saturday tomorrow' I thought to myself with a small smile touching my lips. I settled my plate down on the clear space on my dresser. I found myself some pyjamas and began peeling off my sodden blouse and pencil skirt, and left them where they landed on the floor. I was pleased to find my bathroom towel hanging all warm on my bedroom radiator and immediately shrouded myself in it's softness, drying myself and my hair before comfortably settling down into my pyjamas and climbing into bed with my dinner.

The pile of mail Dad had mentioned sat in a neat stack on my pillow. Already, I could see the package I had ordered from Amazon rested on top, underneath were a couple of plain looking white letters – bills or bank statements I assumed.

Dad's chicken for once actually didn't taste all that terrible, I left the jellied gravied vegetable at the edge of my plate and picked out all the good bits before placing my plate down on the floor to be taken out to the kitchen the next morning. I yawned widely, stretching my arms high above my head. "Dear, oh dear" I mumbled to myself. I had been awake since 6 o'clock that morning and arrived in at work around 7.30, from then on I was up and down from my desk collecting papers and files, and speaking to fellow officers. It didn't help that Detective Inspector Masashi was in an awful mood all day and wouldn't stop pacing around the office checking up on everyone. Especially me. It had been a while since I had actually been out in the field with the other inspecting officers, Seiko and Hiro had been out there all week, and yet D.I Masashi had kept me locked away like a bird in a cage. Maybe I just wasn't as valuable as the others.

I sighed and looked over at the pile of mail. My fingers glided over and grasped the brown parcel. I had ordered a book a few weeks ago, I couldn't remember which one now.

That was as far as I got with the mail, as I released another painful yawn and fluttered my eyelids tiredly. I set the package down with the other letters and flicked off the bedside light, before settling down and allowing the darkness to envelope me, until I was taken away by a peaceful and well needed sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Haruhi" Dad greeted me with a grin as I emerged from the bathroom in my dressing gown. My hair was wrapped up tightly in a towel to somewhat dry it after the long shower I had. Dad on the other hand looked absolutely stunning in his usual flamboyant attire. He was wearing a very beautiful pair of black skinny women's jeans and a cuddly cream turtle neck jumper, made even more stunning by the large silver pendant of a butterfly peeking out from under the neckline fold. His hair was curled and tumbled down in large red waves all down his back. And of course, his make up was perfect as if an artist had painted it on.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I asked, walking over to the counter where the mug of coffee my father had already lovingly prepared for me sat steaming.

Dad nodded, "Lovely" He replied taking a sip of his own drink, "Have you any plans for the weekend?"

I shrugged, "No, not at all, just another boring weekend at home. Besides, it's still raining out"

"You really need to go out more Haru, it can't be healthy to spend every waking hour shut away from everyone. Don't you have any friends you could see?"

"I don't really...have time for..." I trailed off, "I mean, I have friends but..."

"Haru?" Dad raised an eyebrow, sensing my lie, "I'm sure Mei-Chan wouldn't mind if you gave her a call. I heard she was working in the city doing some catwalk thing"

_Yeah right..._

I cleared my throat, trying to disguise the sarcastic chuckle that forced its way from my mouth. Mei-Chan and I hadn't seen each other for almost 2 years. We had always been friends growing up – and even into our late teens, but after a while her demanding and overwhelmingly selfish personality became too much. I dropped all contact with her and barely saw her again. Believe me, I'd much rather be alone than be near her...

"I don't need friends. I'd much rather focus on work"

"But you hate work"

"Even so, it needs focus"

"All you've ever done is focus on work Haru. Ever since you were a child. It was always about going to school, going to college, working towards your career. Which isn't a bad thing but...you haven't given yourself any time to get out there and live. And now that you've studied and succeeded through education and are now working full time. You hate it. And what do you have left to fall back on?"

I stared at my father and bit my lip, I couldn't think of a reply to follow his statement. But I understood what he meant.

"I'm just worried about you sweetheart" Dad sighed, "Maybe you should think about working somewhere else?"

"Could we not talk about this right now please" I coughed, "I know you're saying all of this because you care, but right now I need to think this stuff through on my own. I'm content the way things are right now, and yes, maybe I do need to reconsider my career, but at the moment it's not that easy. I mean I gave up on law school and everything and now..." I took a deep breath, "Anyway, another time, it's too early to think about all this"

"Okay darling" He exhaled in defeat. I took a sip of my hot coffee, Dad did the same, "So what was all that mail that arrived yesterday. The package looked interesting"

I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows, it took me a second to remember, "Oh, right yeah, the mail. Nothing interesting, just a book I ordered and some letters..." Come to think of it, I don't think I got around to reading those...Without saying anything I got up from my seat and walked over to my bedroom. The letters were all still clustered on my bed.

"Bank statement" I sighed wandering back out to my seat at the kitchen table, "Charity leaflet...junk mail...bills...bills...bills...b..." I paused, my eyes fixated to the final envelope in the pile. My fingers clutched the edges, releasing my hold on all the other letters. They fluttered down the ground one by one, but I barely noticed. The only thing I was focused on was the crest in the right hand corner of the envelope I held.

"What is is Haru darling?" Dad asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I..I'm not quite sure" I breathed. My fingers traced the large 'O, R' on the envelope, I couldn't even remember the last time I had thought about that crest – that symbol. I held my breath as my nails clawed the letter open– eager to see what was inside. My hands shook so much that I could barely read the words, I was glad I was sat down, the sudden shock had made me somewhat light-headed.

_Dear Ms. Fujioka,_

_It is with great pleasure that Ouran Academy cordially invites you to attend a celebratory reunion evening in the presence of your former peers and professors on the evening of Saturday 5th February. It will be a formal and graceful evening where only the best food and drinks will be served. The evening will be hosted with the great pleasure of Ouran's own chairman Yuzuru Suou. Enjoy the entertainment from the most prestigious musical artists and a performance from Ouran's award winning dance class. Formal attire is required and an escort will meet you at the main entrance of the Academy, a valet service will be available as well as an appropriate limo offloading zone._

_Ouran Academy look forward to your arrival at 8pm._

_OR._

"Oh...my goodness" I exhaled, releasing the breath I had been holding, "Ouran Academy are having a reunion evening..."

"A reunion evening?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. Well this was a surprise to say the least... "I haven't thought about that school in so long...I didn't even realise they had my address" But then again, the rich and fortunate never had any trouble in the past with finding out personal information. Kyoya Ootori's cool and collected face comes to mind...

I reread the letter.

"What will you wear?" Dad asked, sipping his coffee.

"Is that really your first question? Who says I'm even going?" I scoffed.

"You'll be going" He smirked.

"What's the point? No one will even remember me. Besides, they'll all be chairman's and president's by now, I'm a police officer"

"Being a police officer is hardly an embarrassing job. In fact, it's one of the most respected jobs you can get"

I sighed, "I'll think about it..."

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday"

"Better get shopping then"

I scowled, "I didn't say yes yet"

Dad winked, "Yet"


	2. Chapter 2

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 2**

_If you're still alive my regrets are few_  
_If my life is mine what shouldn't I do?_  
_I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need_  
_While my blood's still flowing and my heart's still_  
_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_  
\- _Help I'm Alive, Metric_

* * *

"Fujioka" I heard a voice mumbling in my ear.

I yawned and murmured "Mmm?", having not heard what the the person had said. To be perfectly honest I hadn't really paying attention at all that day, I was staring off into space at my desk, letting my vision focus and unfocus tiredly. I hadn't gotten much sleep over the weekend, I had far too much to think about – namely; the letter from Ouran.

"Fujioka!" The voice was louder. I blinked and shook myself back into reality. Hiro Tanaka was stood over me, looking down at my lazy, half asleep and slumped over posture. I yawned.

"Sorry Tanaka, what did you say?"

He sighed, "Masashi wants to see you in his office"

I bit my lip, _That can't be good..._

"Uh...okay" I gulped trying to find my feet. Hiro was one of my only actual friends here at the station, and usually he's full of bubbly energy, if he was ever stressed out then something was clearly wrong.

I knocked lightly on Masashi's office door, even though he could clearly see me through the glass. He didn't reply, he just waved me inside. "I was summoned" I breathed, making no effort to hide the displeasure in my voice.

"What's happening with you Fujioka?" He sighed, looking back down at the computer tablet on his desk. No matter what Masashi said, his voice was always a dull monotone, like he was constantly disappointed. It went well with his unique appearance. Masashi had a thing for the colour black, no matter the weather – he always turned up for work in a black funeral suit, black tie and black coat, carrying his black brief case. The look would have been made perfect if his hair was black, but oddly enough his hair was actually brown, and he wore it slicked back which made him look villainous with its unnatural greasy shine. He also had a dark sense of humour, so it was rare to see a smile from him that wasn't at your expense.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You've been extremely inactive over the last few weeks, and I've heard you've got some complaints" He said.

"With all due respect, Detective, I haven't been assigned to any cases for weeks. I've been left to sign papers and serve you coffee" I replied snidely.

Masashi chuckled under his breath and finally looked up at me, "So you're just waiting for a case to land in your lap? Is it my job to find you work?"

 _Eh?_ "Well...kinda yeah. You're the D.I, I'm only an officer, if I'm not told to go out in the field then I don't go out into the field. How am I able to inspect a case if you don't talk to me about them?"

"If you have an issue working, then maybe you should talk to the Sheriff " Masashi smirked.

"About how you're preventing me from doing my job by not doing your own?"

"Maybe I'll also have a word with him about your issues with respecting higher officers"

"I'd hardly call you a higher officer" I mumbled so he couldn't hear, "If you have any issue with me not going out there and doing the job I was hired to do, then please, feel free to arrange it so that I can" And with that I flashed one dirty look at him and left the office. The way I acted around him may have looked pretty disrespectful and rude, but really it was the only way Masashi ever understood something – he responded far better during a heated discussion than a civil one. A part of me thought Masashi picked on me on purpose just so he could enjoy another one of our unfriendly exchanges. You wouldn't catch anyone else addressing him the way I did.

"How do you get away with that every single time?" Seiko breathed from the desk beside mine. I settled down in my chair and smirked.

"Because he doesn't have the balls to do anything. Plus I think he might be a bit of a masochist, he likes being told off"

"He is the creepy sort. He's still watching you, you know?" Seiko said pretending to type on her laptop. She was right, he was. I shuddered. "By the way, don't feel bad about the last few weeks, you haven't missed much out and about, it's been raining so much I would kill to stay right here at my desk"

I chuckled, "I don't know...it's more than just the last few weeks, it's...it's complicated" Seiko raised an eyebrow questionably, "I just never...never saw my life turning out like this" I murmured and looked down at my finger nails.

"Did any of us?" Seiko sighed quietly.

It was only 11 o'clock and there wasn't an awful lot to do, all the officers were either working independently at their desks or out on calls. So for the next hour or so, Seiko and I sat at our neighbouring desks talking. The station was pretty empty but the atmosphere was calm and friendly, whenever the Sheriff was out, all officers visibly relaxed and were free to get on with their work pressure-free. But it wasn't long before the sense of serenity was blown away by the torrent in the form of Masashi emerging from his office.

"Fujioka" He snapped walking right towards me, "You're with me today, grab your coat" He continued trudging right past me to the station door, barely looking at me as he spoke. Seiko looked at me wide eyed, almost in concern. Swiftly I jumped up from my chair to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I called out jogging to catch up with him, he was already half way across the car park. I buttoned up my coat frantically, luckily the rain had ceased for the day so it wasn't very cold.

"Out" Masashi replied curtly.

"On a call?"

"No, patrolling" He climbed into his (of course) black BMW with the police siren light rested on top. I ran round to the passenger's seat and strapped myself in. "You can be a real inconvenience sometimes Fujioka" Masashi grumbled switching on the engine.

I sighed, "Just let me do my job Masashi"

"And what do you consider your job?" He asked driving the car out from the station car park and down the road towards town.

"Can we not?"

"Can we not what?"

"Have another snide, heated, sarcastic, passive aggressive conversation"

Masashi chuckled darkly, "I was merely asking you a question. I was just thinking, you're always fucking miserable when you're here"

"And you're not? You come into work every single day and treat everyone like crap"

"I'm just being realistic. This is a difficult, shitty job, and we work with boring shitty people for 8 hours a day, 5 days a week and deal with stupid criminals who murder, steal and rape. It's hardly the most enjoyable job. Forgive me if I'm not spewing rainbows from my fucking mouth"

I looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed. "That's probably the first time you've said something I agree with..." I exhaled, "Although, someone has to do our job, it's for the good of society, we keep people safe"

"Well I didn't sign up for this job for my own health"

"So you do like helping people" I smirked. _Maybe he does have a nice side._

He laughed, "No, I signed up for this job for the pay"

_Ugh, nevermind._

"Is that why you work here? To be a hero?" He asked, although I could tell he wouldn't be interested in my answer.

So I just shrugged, not that I really wanted to share anything with him, "Sometimes I think helping people is the only thing keeping me here, and if anything it was the only thing that brought me here. Doesn't mean I don't find the job stressful or heartbreaking" The car purred along down side roads and past residential areas, sometimes I wondered why patrolling was so important. The only thing I'd ever seen out on patrol was a teen couple arguing in public. "But anyway" I coughed, "There's no reason why you can't be nice to everyone. You only make the days feel worse with your attitude"

"Nice" He responded bluntly.

"Especially to me" I emphasised, "It's almost like routine now to be called into your office for a lecture. And it's not even constructive lectures, it's just snide comments and childish insults. You can still express your feelings successfully with a civil tongue"

"Where's the fun in that" I heard him mumble.

With a heavy sigh I stared out the window, watching the scenery run by us. We, of course, saw nothing to report, but then again, Masashi kept closely to the more up town areas where crime was at its lowest. So many tall iron gates and courtyards, it never ceased to amaze me how you could drive around the corner to see run down apartments and people living by each pay check day by day. A little insensitive if you ask me, and I'd know my fair share of fortunate rich kids who I would happily label in that category.

When I decided to leave law school several years ago, I was left with very limited geographical knowledge. With barely a clue as to what I would do next, I clutched to the loose labels of 'justice' and 'law' and found myself here. And moved only an hours drive from Dad's apartment – the one we lived in together when I was younger. I was pleased to be able to branch out even the tiniest bit, with the amount of work I had put into my education and with hopes to expand my horizons, the last thing I ever wanted was to end up back where I had started. Maybe if I had returned to Bunkyo I wouldn't be so nervous about the whole Ouran reunion thing, in fact I probably would have stayed in contact with everyone during the last 7 years. Seeing them was what really frightened me, and it frightened me a lot.

_Has it really been that long?_

"You wanna stop for lunch or something?" Masashi interrupted.

I shrugged, "I'm sure there's a drive through somewhere around here"

* * *

_It is with great pleasure that Ouran Academy cordially invites you to attend a celebratory reunion evening in the presence of your former peers..._

_...hosted with the great pleasure of Ouran's own chairman Yuzuru Suou._

I bit my nails nervously, rereading the letter for the hundredth time, huddled over my kitchen table with a boiling hot coffee. Who would have thought that the idea of going back to that school, and seeing my old class mates and...the host club...would make me so scared. Was it that I was embarrassed showing up with a less successful career than theirs? Was I nervous about the judgements I would receive for giving up on law school? Or was I just scared that everyone would hate me for vanishing for 7 years...no contact.

It wasn't like the phasing out happened suddenly, it was over a certain amount of months. The distance and the distractions of college just got in the way, and after a while it just happened. I'm not sure if they tried contacting me throughout this period, but all I know was that the pressure I was under in law school was so immense I didn't have the time to socialise. It had been so long since I had spoken to them...in fact I don't think I could even remember the last time I saw the host club...

I sighed. What was I even worrying about? They all had their own lives now, and they were all adults. I expect Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai were so wrapped up in their families businesses they hadn't thought of me in years. I just knew that even if I did show up, no one would remember me. And if they did, it would be ' _the girl who cross-dressed'._

Over the weekend I got the letter I hadn't set it down. Dad spent a good few hours telling me I was going, planning outfits to wear and thinking about what hairstyle would look best.

And today at work, the thoughts were creeping in. Did something this simple really require so much worry and concern? I bit my lip, no, probably not, but then again I wasn't the typical Ouran student; in fact I was known as 'peasant' for the majority of my time there. And it's not like I would be attending the reunion as their equal, even after receiving the same education as them. I had a very normal job, and they...they were all wealthy business heirs, their paths had already been mapped out. I wasn't so lucky. In fact, I strayed from my own path and ended up somewhere I didn't want to be. I should have stuck it out at law school, I would have been a lawyer by now – just as I always wanted. Maybe it was the embarrassment holding me back, people at that school had high hopes for my future as a lawyer, they supported and encouraged me, and I gave up before I had a chance to taste success. What would they think of me now?

But honestly.

How important was this reunion? Did I have to go? No, no I didn't.

_Then why are you so conflicted about whether you should go or not?_

Why indeed?

* * *

"Haru" Dad beamed, opening the apartment door, the paint was peeling from it and the doorbell was still broken. "I wasn't expecting to see you sweetheart"

"I just needed to talk to you, can I come in?" I mumbled nervously.

Dad laughed, "Like you need to ask"

I made sure to remove my shoes beside the door. The small apartment felt even smaller than the last time I had been over to visit, and the kitchen was an unholy mess. But at least the rest of the apartment was clean.

"It..it's about the reunion thing..." I breathed, "I've been thinking about it...and...I'm really scared"

Dad's eyes softened in concern and his mouth dropped sadly, "There's no need to be scared Haru my darling" He breathed sitting beside me on the floor.

"But there is..." I replied, "I mean, I was offered a scholarship to that school, the best school around that would get me the best possible education and the greatest chance of me becoming a successful lawyer. And I wasted that entire period of my life because I gave up on my dream and settled for less. I'm not worthy of that school, I can't walk into that reunion and look Mr Suoh in the eye without feeling like I failed, like I'm showing him how wrong he was accepting me in the first place. If I go, and I see everyone again...I still won't be...good enough...I'll still be a poor failure who drinks instant coffee and buys questionable on-sale sushi with the last few pennies in my purse. I'll never be successful like them, I'll never be equal to them. I have nothing to show for my life, or at least, nothing in their league"

Dad frowned, offended, "Don't say that Haruhi. You can't possibly measure the value of your life in yen. Just because you don't have a garish and expensive house or an army of staff serving you 24/7 doesn't make you a failure. These people were born into privilege, and because of this, they will never know how to appreciate the simple cup of coffee or a bargain at the market. You have no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed of your life, regretting your choices in the past will only tarnish your future. If you really feel so strongly about your career path then go a different way and find the career you really desire. You're only 25 years old, you have all the time in the world to make things the way you want. I know the ambitious young Haruhi is still in here somewhere, she just needs to find her way again"

I smiled a little, "When did you become so smart?" I murmured.

Dad giggled, "So, will you go to the reunion?"

I scratched my head, "There's another thing...what if...what if they hate me..." my voice came out like a whimper. But really, what if they did hate me... "I haven't spoken to any of them since I was 18, what if they're angry that I abandoned them...we were all so...close...and I left them like they meant nothing to me"

"Wouldn't you rather see that for yourself and find out? Rather than spend the rest of your life with another regret?" Dad breathed.

I looked down at my feet, "I...I guess..."

"I knew those boys too, and none of them seemed capable of hatred" He squeezed my hand, "Besides, they'll all be in their late 20's now, real adults. It's a little childish to hold grudges and treat an old friend so maliciously don't you think"

"And you don't think ignoring them for 7 years is malicious?" I chuckled under my breath darkly.

"The phone has two ends my darling"

"No, no, it was me who stopped contact...I knew they would give up on me eventually, and I don't blame them. I basically dragged our whole...family...through the mud, as if it meant nothing"

"Well then" Dad exhaled, "Wouldn't that mean an apology is owed?"

"Of course it does..." I sighed.

_I guess that means..._

"I guess that means I know my answer" I said, "I'll go..."


	3. Chapter 3

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 3**

_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past_  
_We used to play outside when we were young_  
_and full of life and full of love._

_\- Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

It was Friday morning, and I was in Dad's kitchen in my pyjamas. I had a lot to think about after the conversation I had with him on Monday evening and shortly after returning home that night I began thinking about my options. Clearly, in order to be happy and content, something in my life had to change, whether that was to find solace in my current job or change my career completely – I needed time to really think things through. I went to work Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday but I was pretty useless as my mind was elsewhere the entire time – made worse by Masashi's new routine of taking me patrolling all day, and his company was hardly comforting or enjoyable. So in order to give myself time to consider all my options, I had decided to stay with Dad for a couple of weeks whilst I'm around for the Ouran Academy reunion. It'll be good for me to spend some time back in the old apartment, in my childhood town. Maybe being surrounded by my youth with trigger the old ambitious Haruhi, the one with all the hopes, dreams and determination. Call it a nostalgic journey...

And thinking about nostalgia, I could only imagine the wave of it this reunion would bring. Being surrounded by all my old friends and so many memories. Honestly I had been trying not to think about it, I was dreading the whole evening, every second I spent envisioning it sent chills down my spine. And imagining the faces of the host club was a bittersweet feeling, I was excited to see them, they meant the world to me and when I was with them I could just be me – a better me. But at the same time I was petrified, what if they were angry at me? What if they hated me? I wondered if they even knew I was coming, what if they'd forgotten me? These 'what ifs' were plaguing my mind, rendering me of my bravery.

My train of thought was unexpectedly interrupted by the stern, serious voice of D.I Masashi. My mouth went dry as I tried to form a sentence...awkwardly, I adjusted my glasses.

"Uh...Masashi, it's Haruhi Fujioka"

"What is it? I'm busy"

"I..um...I'm calling because...I won't be at work today" I stammered, trying to gather my excuse in my head.

"Why? Are you sick or something?" He replied, his voice becoming more harsh.

"No. Actually, I won't be in for the next 2 weeks. I'm taking personal leave"

"You're taking personal leave? I was never told this. Did you fill out the appropriate paperwork?"

I bit my lip, "No, I didn't fill out any paperwork, and technically I haven't followed protocol...these personal issues kind of came up suddenly, and I need a couple of weeks off from work starting today"

"You're meant to start your shift in 5 minutes..."

"I'm afraid I won't be there. I'm Bunkyo...with my father" I held my breath, "I apologise for putting you and the team in an awkward position, but I really need this time off. It's important"

Masashi sighed, "You're lucky the Sheriff is still on vacation. He wouldn't be as lenient as I am in this situation" His words sounded reassuring, but his voice was laced with venom. "I can probably sort something out"

"Really?" I couldn't disguise the surprise in my reply.

"You've been relatively useful over the last few days, and although I'm disappointed by this sudden carelessness, I can't ignore the potential you've shown. You'll just have to owe me when you come back"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much Masashi"

He grunted but didn't reply. I didn't mind though, I was too distracted by his consent to my break from work to even dwell on his attitude. I physically couldn't have been more calm than I was in that moment, I didn't even notice the sound of him hanging up. I exhaled and set down the phone.

 _'Phew'_ I thought to myself.

"How did it go?" I heard my father call out from the bedroom.

"Good" I replied, "almost too good"

"I wouldn't worry about it, you deserve a holiday, and now you and I get to have some girly bonding time! Oh how I've missed our special days out having lunch together, and shopping!"

"We never had special days of shopping" I scoffed, "I hate shopping"

Dad poked his head out from the bedroom doorway and glanced at my pyjamas – men's stripy red and white flannel pyjamas, "Obviously" He chuckled, "Maybe we'll pick you up a pretty nightdress too"

"It's annoying enough that I need a formal gown, lets not push it"

"Ah, ah, ah darling" Dad waggled his finger at me with a playful smirk, "A formal gown _and_ shoes"

I chuckled, "You can be so...stereotypical sometimes, did you know that?"

"A man can love shoes too, you girls shouldn't get to hog all the good stuff"

"Feel free, I couldn't care less about shoes" I mumbled.

"Clearly you're not my daughter then" He smiled jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. But in reality, shopping with Dad was never a laughing matter, when you got him and Misuzu into a shopping mall it was like a federal operation, never to be taken lightly and not suited for the faint hearted. At least Mei-chan wasn't coming too, the last thing I wanted was to be glitzed up in ganguro. Not that she would be caught dead in the same building as her father. I drank my coffee in 3 gulps. I'd be needing the caffeine.

* * *

"Haru! How about this one?" Misuzu beamed, throwing another gown onto the ever-growing mountain of clothes that were all balanced precariously in my weakening arms. "What colour did we agree on again? Because I think we should revisit pink, I can see a beautiful one over there!"

"No pink" I murmured, my voice muffled by the fabric, "We agreed on black"

"Are you sure you want black? Black washes out the rosiness of your cheeks, what about orange? That's a nice vibrant colour, you'll stand out gorgeously" Dad commented, "I also saw a stunning pair of stilettos that would go with orange perfectly"

"I don't want to stand out" I replied, "Black will do fine"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I allowed you to attend this party dressed in funeral colours" Misuzu said, "Ooh what about this one?" He pointed at a big puffy peach coloured abomination with huge beaded embellishments.

"Kill me" I replied quietly, "Can I please put these down? Most I them I'm not even going to try on"

"But what about that pretty yellow number?" Dad enquired.

"Actually, I feel the yellow would clash with her hair, it's so chocolatey, she needs a calmer colour. Like this peach one" Misuzu remarked.

"Arms. Going. Numb" I strained.

"Okay, okay, set them down. But you need to be a lot more open minded about colours Haru, black is off the table, I refuse to let you fade into the shadows" Misuzu placed his hands on his hips in defence. I knew there was no use in arguing. I quietly hid away the rejected pile behind a rail of coats and stretched my arms.

"Okay fine" I huffed, "White" _Equally as plain. It'll do._

"White?" He exclaimed, "White is so...bland and dull"

"Wait, actually, white doesn't sound too awful, can you imagine how creamy and glowy her skin would look in white?" Dad commented.

"Ooh now that you mention it" Misuzu beamed, "Okay, okay, there's this bridal and prom store just down the road, out of the main mall. If we find a nice slim A-line dress, perhaps in chiffon it'll be perfect"

"I'm hungry" I grumbled.

"You're always hungry dear, if you were perhaps more cooperative we could have been finished by now"

"That's highly unlikely" I rolled my eyes.

The two beautiful men folded their arms and pulled frustrated faces at me before linking their arms through mine and dragging me from the shop. I _really_ was quite hungry, the smell coming from the Italian restaurant on the floor above had been teasing me since we first walked in and my stomach rumbled uncomfortably. If there was a God, he would end my suffering quickly - and in the form of spaghetti and meatballs.

We found the store Misuzu was talking about, and it was most definitely completely out of my price range. There was a reason why it wasn't in the mall with all the sales. I swear I even saw a hair pin that cost 10,000 yen. A hair pin.

"Dad, come on, I can't afford any of these, lets just go back to _'Budget Beauty'_ "

"You're going to a party with presidents, heirs and other rich people, you're not turning up in a _'Budget Beauty'_ dress. Don't worry about money, I've had some put away for a while"

"You're not wasting your savings on a dress. No, no way"

"I've been waiting years to take you dress shopping, I will proudly bankrupt myself for the chance to get you in something other than cut off jeans and my old shirts from when I was masculine" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at my tatty 1982 Thin Lizzy tour t-shirt, torn up blue jeans and ancient low top sneakers. I guess I could see where he was coming from...

"Over here!" Misuzu called over to us, he was staring at a long rail of blindingly white gowns. I was instantly regretting my colour suggestion. "Oh my goodness look at this one, and this one"

"Haru you'd look amazing in this one" Dad cooed waving his hands around. I left them both to enthuse over expensive over the top dresses, throwing out words like 'satin' and 'sweetheart neckline' and a load of other words I really didn't understand. They were in their own little world of frills and lace. I wandered along the other rails without even the smallest clue as to what I was looking for, I was never a fashionable person. The last time I remember wearing something pretty and new was when Hikaru and Kaoru would dress me up in their Mum's designs, that was back when I was small and considered cute – now I would probably look more creepy, like an adult baby or something. It was always weird, but I did miss those times. I didn't care about the clothes much, I just liked spending my time with them. I smiled a little, remembering those times, Hikaru and Kaoru were the first ones in the host club who I warmed up to, and they always made me feel special, like I was the most important person in their lives. I once remembered them saying that I was the only person they allowed so close, apart from each other.

I pursed my lips as I studied the puffy ball gowns, most of them where bright primary colours which made my stomach turn a little.

 _What would the twins say if they were here right now?_ I found myself thinking, my fingers glided from dress to dress, feeling the softness, the roughness, the puffiness, then my fingers touched upon a white dress. No frills, no lace, no rough netted petticoat, no heaviness. Just a soft, loose, white dress. I widened my eyes and unhooked the hangar from the railing, the long skirt flowed almost as delicately as liquid cream as I brought it towards myself. The sleeves were long and thin, I wasn't sure what the material was, but it was soft and slightly flexible. The front didn't show off any cleavage, which suited me well since I had barely any chest to show off. It was backless which made me a little unsure, but before I could muster up a reason to hate it, Dad and Misuzu were at my side, practically tearing up.

"Haru, it's beautiful" They choked.

I exhaled, "I guess it is..." my hand stoked the material around the neck, fishing out the price tag, "Woah, it's not that nice"

"Price is just a number Haru" Dad breathed, "Go, go try it on"

"It's 200,000 yen Dad" I grumbled.

"Go, try it on"

I sighed, knowing there was no swaying them. An assistant took me to a changing cubicle, where she helped me slide into the dress. I say slide because the dress was so figure hugging it may as well have been spray painted on. She also found me a simple pair of white heels to add some height so the skirt didn't drag on the floor. When we were finally done, I hobbled out, on quaky, stumbling feet.

"Haruhi" I heard Dad exhale.

"Oh my goodness you look just like Kotoko" Misuzu practically sobbed.

I raised an eyebrow, even now I couldn't understand the hype...I mean it was a dress.

"There's a mirror over here if you'd like to see?" The shopping assistant beamed. She directed me the other side of the room where a tall floor to ceiling mirror stood in a golden ornate frame. But honestly, I was taken aback by my reflection. I mean I actually looked kind of...pretty. And Misuzu was right, in an odd way I did sort of look like my mother. The dress was clinging, but not in an inappropriate or obscene kind of way, it was just shapely, hugging all my curves and slimming my waist. The neckline was very high, going right across my collarbones, the cloaking around my chest and shaping bust, but the biggest shock was the back, because there was none. It was totally backless, right down to my hips. I mean, it was sexy but classy, I was totally uneducated when it came to clothes and what looked good and what looked bad...but even through my horn-rimmed glasses I could see this one was a winner.

"That one" The men behind me said, "Definitely that one"

I exhaled nervously, "I guess so..." The woman in the mirror stared back at me, unsure, dressed all in white. I bit my lip. If I wasn't worried about the reunion before, I definitely was now.


	4. Chapter 4

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 4**

_The bittersweet between my teeth_  
_Trying to find the in-between_  
_Fall back in love eventually_

_\- Young Blood, The Naked and Famous_

* * *

I cleared my throat uncomfortably as I sat as still as possible, surrounded by a team of Dad's friends who were tending to my nails, my hair, my legs, my feet. I recognised all 3, Akemi, Naomi and Riku, all of them were people Dad had previously worked with. In fact, I knew Akemi and Naomi intimately from childhood – back when I needed my first bra and Dad needed some female assistance. Woven amongst them, Misuzu and and Dad, who stared at me, making judgements - 'Oohing' and 'Ahhing' at every curl and stroke of nail polish.

After the shopping adventure the day before, I was left absolutely exhausted. I almost felt like sleeping all of Saturday rather than going to the reunion. But I had no such luck, in fact, I was hardly allowed a lie in. I was awoken at 7am by Dad and Misuzu who greeted me with a bowl of bran cereal and a tub of thick, muddy facial clay. Thus beginning another day of alien activities I had never imagined myself doing. From what I had learned, it seems that there were hundreds of different things you can do to treat your skin, after a while I was scared my face would fall off from the amount of steaming, cleansing, soaking and cooling that was being done. On top of that I was made to wash with scratchy fruity body scrubs and perfumed soaps, as well as soaking my hair in questionable home-made hair masks Misuzu had concocted that smelt like lemon juice and egg. Later in the afternoon the cavalry arrived to start getting me dressed up.

"Is this really necessary?" I strained, my hair being pulled from my face painfully by Naomi's curling tongs. "I could have probably brushed my own hair at least"

"Haru, you never brush your hair" Dad replied, rejecting my statement. I sighed, grumbling under my breath. I had been sat in this same spot for almost 2 hours now, the majority of that time spent in severe pain as the group of torturers pinned me down and waxed my legs. I really didn't understand the urgency of that, since my dress _covered them_!

"How much time do we have? Dad asked Misuzu.

"About 2 hours" He replied, "What time is the car coming?"

"The car?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We hired a limo to take you" Dad replied.

"What? Okay, stop, no, no, no" I waved the people away from me, all of them pausing and unwrapping themselves from locks of my hair, "You're taking this way way too seriously Dad, neither of us can afford all this unnecessary... _shit_ "

"This is an important evening Haruhi, and a lot of important people will be there, I just don't want you feeling like the odd one out arriving in that bag of bolts you call a car"

"There's nothing wrong with my car" I mumbled, "And it's not just the limo, I mean the dress cost more than my apartment!"

"I just want to treat you Haru, where's the issue in that? I have money set aside, and I'm more than happy to dip into those savings to provide you with a stunning dress and for you to arrive in style. You barely go out or do anything, and I never get the chance to gift you anything special. Please just let me have this night?"

I rolled my eyes, an exasperated sigh escaping my lips – which were now being painted with a clear lip gloss. "Fine" I mumbled as the others returned to my side, tools in hand, "Don't tell me how much the car cost please. I may freak out"

"That's probably a good idea..." Misuzu chuckled under his breath. I tried to ignore that comment, blanking out the images of huge bills arriving in Dad's mail. "I still think we should have put in some hair extensions" Misuzu commented, "And put it up in a nice side waterfall braid"

"There's a reason why my hair is this short" I replied, "I don't like having my head weighed down"

"I think shorter hair is perfect for the dress" Dad argued, "You can see all the back, the whole outfit is simplistic grace. Short hair is pretty and simplistic"

"Thank you Dad"

"I still prefer your hair long in general though" He added.

The frantic team continued to plaster me in make up and curl and crimp my hair for a long while after. I couldn't keep track off all the things they were doing to me, I don't think I even noticed when they slid in a pair of fake diamond earrings – it was only when the dangling pearl tear-drops knocked against my cheeks I realised. Then at last, the men left the room and left Naomi and Akemi to help me into my dress, and then finally I was settled in the creamy heeled shoes, which were surprisingly comfortable.

"Perfect!" Akemi uttered.

"We are artists!" Naomi added.

I sucked in a breath and wandered out with them into the living area where the men all waited. When Dad and Misuzu finally saw me, their eyes looked like they were about to explode.

"Calm down it's only a dress" I chuckled.

"Oh Haru" Dad squealed, "You look...beautiful!" Him and Misuzu cupped hands, both of them looked as if they were on the verge of tears. I walked over to the full length mirror Dad kept in the corner of the room. At first, I didn't even realise that the woman I was seeing was me...

I couldn't even...describe it. I looked like a completely different person. My hands came up to my cheeks - they were rosy and soft with blusher, but also smooth and creamy. My hair had been curled into delicate loose waves. My glasses had been taken away and replaced with contacts so for the first time in ages you could properly see my hazel eyes, framed even more by the subtle make up Misuzu had applied around them. The earrings went perfectly with the dress, they were classy and elegant and made up for the absence of a necklace, and they matched the pearl beaded bracelet and the two small rings I wore. It was simplistic but graceful, just as Dad had expressed.

"Oh" I uttered slowly, in a small state of shock.

"Oh? Is that really all you can say?" Misuzu answered.

"I...I mean...wow...I look so...different. You guys have done amazingly"

"Yes we did" Misuzu replied, "Now I'm all excited!"

"That makes one of us..." I whispered to myself, looking like this was so foreign to me, the nerves of entering the Academy were now indescribable. _Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

At least no one would recognise me.

"The limo is here" I heard Naomi say from the window, "it's early"

I released a shaky breath and took another look at myself in the mirror. I was so nervous I could barely feel my legs. My reflection didn't look like me, the reflection I was familiar with wore baggy clothes, old man glasses and unkempt hair. Half the time I was sporting something that once belonged to my father, or something made from denim and completely out of fashion. And it had always been like this, ever since my Dad stopped buying my clothes, I had been living out of shapeless, distasteful outfits. In my mind, I didn't care about how I looked, I didn't care about what I wore, clothes were material items designed to cover your body. Did it really matter what type of clothing I wore? And did it matter if I didn't brush my hair? Or wear jewellery? I bit my lip...Maybe dressing a little tidier wouldn't be such a bad thing. Seeing myself looking so...different, all dressed up – almost put a smile on my face. I think this was the first time I had ever looked at myself and thought – _Wow..._ And I liked that feeling.

"Are you ready to go now Haru?" Dad asked, a small smile on his face.

"You're all acting like I'm heading to prom" I chuckled, "You do realise this is just a meal and a drink at a school..."

"You never went to prom, so this is the closest I'm going to get" Dad laughed giving me a tight hug, "You look lovely" He said in my ear, "Don't be nervous"

"Easy for you to say" I chuckled in reply, "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl" Dad smiled and held me at arms length, after a quick replacement of a loose hair, he released me. My feet were still slightly wobbly, I hadn't had an awful lot of experience wearing high heels, I took hesitant steps in fear that the shoes would slip off as I walked towards the open apartment door. The limo was already purring outside, a few of the neighbours were staring and pointing at it in curiosity, as the presence of such a vehicle in this area was next to unheard of. I emerged awkwardly, stepping past them. The looks they gave me made me feel uncomfortable, I wasn't really accustomed to so much attention.

"How the hell do people walk in these shoes..." I mumbled to myself, trying to coordinate my steps without tripping.

The limo driver slowly climbed out of the car and went to open my door for me, he smiled politely as he offered me a hand inside. I breathed a calm breath, looking out the window and seeing Dad and Misuzu waving to me. My anxiety levels were through the roof, and all my _'what if's'_ returned to my mind.

_Is it too late to back out?_

* * *

Ouran Academy. The school for the rich and fortunate, a place to seal successful futures. And a place were I spent many amazing years, learning more about myself as well as academically. The courtyard to the entrance was lit up in the darkness with beautiful crystal lanterns illuminating the path and netted lights in the trees - like fairy dust or stars. The only other time I had seen the school like this was when the host club arranged the Christmas balls. A small smile touched my lips. It really did look beautiful. The limo drove up towards the main entrance, where a small gathering of men in smart suits stood.

I bit my lip as the limo came to a slow and steady halt. The entrance arch way was sparkling with spotlights and looked so pretty with the potted flowers surrounding the entrance way. Made even more stunning by the silken red carpet that led through the big double doors. Before I could even reach for the door handle, one of the men from the entrance way was helping me climb out.

I thanked the driver before I exited the limo, and then followed the escort across the carpet, hugging my clutch bag under my arm tightly and nervously.

"This way Ms..." The escort greeted.

"Fujioka" I answered, biting my lip. I tried not to trip and fall on my face as I continued my short walk towards the doorway. The escort stayed close by to me, offering his arm for mine to link through. The tall doors were already wide open for us to walk inside.

I could have cried from the overdose of nostalgia I was experiencing as I trailed beside the escort through the doors and down the hallway. The building was lit up brightly and vibrantly, the colours all the same, the furnishings, the chandeliers...just everything. It was sensational. I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open and closed in awe as my eyes panned from one side of the building to the other. The sound of orchestral music came from far down the hallway, where the main hall was, and it was just as elegant sounding as you would expect.

Finally, we turned the corner and approached the open hall doors. I held my breath as the nerves fluttered in my stomach, making me feel a little queasy. I hoped I wasn't sweating away my make up. The main hall was a violent attack on the senses. The first attack being the bright chandeliers, there were two of them and they were huge, dangling from the high ceiling in crystal waterfalls, the shine was tremendous. All the sounds were synchronised into one melodic note of satisfaction, the classical music, the clinking of champagne flutes with jewelled hands, laughter and voices. Everything was so vibrant, lively and colourful. And I couldn't have felt more out of place. I brushed down the white skirt of my dress, praying to God that I didn't spill anything onto it during the night.

I was almost upset by the sudden departure of my escort, who gave me a gentile smile before he went back the way we had come. I was even less comfortable now that I was alone...

_Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

There were hundreds of people in the hall, which didn't help my overwhelmingly paralysing stage fright. And everyone was socialising, not a single person was separated from a group...apart from me. I kept to the edges of the room, carefully spying out people I recognised. And I recognised quite

a few, much to my surprise. But no one I was hoping to see...

I collected a glass of champagne from a waiter who passed me, at least it meant I had something to keep myself occupied whilst I floated around awkwardly.

"Fujioka?" I suddenly heard behind me, I swallowed my gulp of champagne and turned. A girl who I remembered from my English class grinned back at me. She was short and slender, with long black hair. She was wearing a puffy, floor length ball gown with beaded jewels across the bodess. I bit my lip trying to remember her name, "I noticed you wandering in, I had to do a double take, I don't think we're used to seeing you dressed so womanly. You look incredible"

"Oh, how sweet, thank you" I chuckled nervously in reply. The year I left, the host club and I revealed my long kept secret, that I wasn't a boy, I was a girl. Surprisingly, everyone took it quite well, the main reaction I got was mostly shock. But I even had some girls come to me and say they would have still liked me in the host club even knowing I was a girl.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since we were 18"

"I've been well, what about you? Do you still live around here?" I asked, smiling.

"Very well actually, I got married a couple of months ago, so I'm living further North with my husband, he's an ivestment banker. What about you?"

I gulped, "Actually I'm living in a small town about an hour away, I'm a police officer"

"Oh wow" The woman beamed, "I remember you saying you wanted to be a lawyer, it's good to hear that you stayed in that same field"

_Not exactly the same field_

"Yes, I really enjoy it" I lied.

"This must be quite exciting for you, a reunion with your classmates and also a reunion of the host club. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to seeing you all gathered together again" She smiled wider, "Have you seen them yet?"

I froze, my throat tightening, here come those nerves again... "No, I haven't actually. In fact, I can't see them anywhere" I replied.

"I definitely saw some of them earlier, Kyoya and Tamaki are here somewhere, I haven't really seen the others. Maybe they stepped out for a few minutes, I'll keep an eye out for you and let you know" She assured me.

"Thank you, that would be nice" I breathed, trying to recompose myself. I continued looking around a little, but being the height I was – it wasn't very easy to see over the tops of so many tall heads. There was one person I knew however. The chairman noticed me staring and smiled, he obviously took my curiousity as an invitation over to me. The girl I was speaking to excused herself politely just as he made his way through the crowds towards me.

"Ms Fujioka" He beamed, "My goodness, what a ravishing beauty you are" Tamaki's father was grinning from ear to ear, he looked older than the last time I saw him, his hair somehow looked even greyer. But he still oozed the Suoh charm I remembered as he took my hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it, "I'm so glad you were able to attend tonight. I was so hoping to see you wandering around. And when I saw a ravishing woman in a stunning white dress gliding around I knew you'd arrived"

"You're making my blush" I chuckled, "It's wonderful to see you again sir. How have you been?"

"I've been very well dear, just busy with the school and the family and everything"

"A man's work is never done" I smirked sipping my glass of champagne.

"Exactly" He smiled back, "Have you spoken to my son yet, I know he was eagarly awaiting your arrival"

I blinked, "Did he know I was coming?"

"He would have bet money on it"

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably, "Uh...no, I haven't seen him, but I only just arrived really" I replied, "I'm surprised that he wants to see me. It's been so many years"

Mr Suoh smiled, "It could be lifetimes and Tamaki would still want to see you. Trust me"

I smiled to myself and hooked a loose curl behind my ear. "Well, if you see him...tell him I'm looking for him too?" I exhaled.

"Of course" He replied.

* * *

If I had a penny for everytime someone referred to me as _'the crossdresser'_ or _'him'_ I swear I would have left that reunion as an equal with the aristocrats who attended. I reencountered so many people from Ouran who I had totally forgotten about, most of them being my previous clients from the host club.

I had been at the party for almost 2 hours now, and had seen no sign of anyone from the host club. All my previous nerves and fears were completely gone and instead replaced with saddness and disappointment. I just wanted to see them, to talk to them, to apologise at least. I frowned as I wandered out from the main hall, leaving the roar of cheer and celebration behind me. I was glad I'd spoken to the chairman however. In fact, I was pretty pleased he even remembered me, but then again when Tamaki and I were younger we were quite close, well – the whole host club was, but with the house calls and the odd discussions we would have – it wasn't unbelieveble that he knew who I was. But he recognised me, which was surprising.

I was on my 3rd glass of champagne, so I was feeling somewhat brave as I wandered the hallways of my old school, shrouding myself in the memories I had shared with it. I passed a mirror half way up a bright staircase and paused, looking at myself. I'd almost forgotten what I was wearing. Thankfully, my make up still looked normal and my hair was still in place. And thank you God, I hadn't creased or spilt anything on my beautiful white dress. I breathed a sigh of releif and contined up the staircase and entered an empty corridor.

 _I recognise this place..._ I thought to myself. My eyes studied the paintings on the walls, each one becoming more and more familiar to me. I bit my lip and scratched my head.

And then it hit me.

A smile touched my lips.

_Top floor of south campus..._

_End room in the north corridor..._

_Unused and unattended music room..._

My fingers glided down the wood of the door and my smile widened. Music Room 3, the room where the host club entertained. The room where we spent the best parts of our teenaged years. Just standing there, beside such a meaningful room, made me miss the host club even more. I was so disappointed that I hadn't seen them, all of my worry was for nothing.

I sighed to myself as my fingers slid down to the door handle. I clasped it tightly before pushing it down, allowing the door to slowly swing open.

And to my surprice, the light was on inside. But that wasn't the first thing I noticed. Perhaps I opened the door too quickly, as I didn't have a chance to rescue myself from an unexpected and unprepared situation.

I stood in the open doorway, my clutch bag loosening in my grip. I couldn't find any words to speak, nor could I form a coherant thought in my mind. But my eyes knew who I was seeing, even though my mind refused to process it.

_When I opened the door,_

_There was the Ouran Koukou Host Club..._


	5. Chapter 5

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 5**

_It's late in the evening_   
_Glass on the side now_   
_I've been sat with you_   
_For most of the night_   
_Ignoring everybody here_   
_We wish they would disappear **  
**_

_\- Sing, Ed Sheeran_

* * *

_7 Years Ago..._

I descended the staircase, practically running as I frantically finished buttoning up the cardigan Mrs Hitachiin had given to me to wear. It was light blue and had small crystal beads sewn across the collar, apparently it was well suited to the white summer dress the twins had chosen for me. I jogged as fast as I could from the staircase towards the dining room double doors.

"Haru-chan" Honey-senpai's voice called across the hallway, "Haru-chan wait for me"

"I thought you were already inside" I replied, smiling. Honey ran across to me, linking his arm through mine. He flashed me an adorable grin. Even at 21, he still managed to pull off the sugary sweet look – with his floppy blonde hair and big blue doe-eyes. Ignoring the faint stubble line of course.

"Mrs Hitachiin wanted me to get this for you" He waved a hairbrush in-front of my face, "I love brushing Haru-chan's hair" Swiftly, he pulled it through my short knotted locks, taming out the tangles. I frowned, "She was right, you did need it" He chuckled.

"Where are the others?" I squinted.

"Inside, they wouldn't let me have any of Mrs Hitachiin's cake until you were ready" He pouted. And as if he had just reminded himself, he began dragging me towards the dining room doors, wide eyed with cravings. "I think it's chocolate" He mumbled to himself. We pushed through the doors, entering the big and beautiful dining room, where in the centre sat a long, white cloaked table, filled with plates of sweets, sandwiches, meats, salads and fish. A buffet of anything you could imagine.

"There you are, we were starting to worry" Tamaki smiled, setting down his drink and approaching us.

"I was having a hard time working out how to put all this on" I chuckled, gesturing down at my dressy ensemble.

His eyes widened, as did his smile, "You look so cute!" He exclaimed, "10 points to Mrs Hitachiin"

I blushed a little and looked down at my shoes. "Thank you Mrs Hitachiin, but you really didn't have to"

Mrs Hitachiin waved away my comment, "You're the closest thing I have to a daughter, and Hika and Kaoru don't look as good in dresses as you do" She laughed.

"I don't know" Hikaru smiled, "I'd say I look quite fetching in a nice cocktail gown" His brother giggled beside him, giving him a friendly hug.

"I look better" Kaoru smirked.

"Not possible" Hikaru muttered.

"You're identical, you both look equally as nice" Their mother cooed getting between them, planting big kisses on the sides of their heads whilst on tiptoes. I smiled to myself as Tamaki settled himself beside me, Honey unhooked himself from me and danced over to Mori, who stood separate from the rest of the group. Honey was too big now to be carried on Mori's shoulders, he'd had quite the growth spurt in the last few years whilst at college – he was still close to my height, making him shorter than the others, but the closest Honey could now get to a shoulder ride was a strained piggyback. Kyoya, for once, was without a phone or a clip board and was actually socialising with Mr Hitachiin, with a smile on his face.

"This is nice isn't it?" Tamaki breathed quietly to me, "The perfect send off before you head to Boston"

I smiled, "You didn't have to arrange this, I don't like people making such a fuss over me"

"You deserve a fuss. You're going away to college tomorrow" Tamaki wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I relaxed into his side. "It's our last chance to say goodbye, we wanted it to be special for you"

"It's not like it's forever..." I whispered sadly, I bit my lip to stop myself from frowning. I didn't want the group thinking I was upset.

"Haruhi" Kaoru and Hikaru said, walking over to stand with us, "We got some cake for you"

I smiled slightly reaching out and taking the small plate from Hikaru's hand. It was a cream cake with strawberries on it, "It looks delicious" I sniffed, "Thank you" I blinked and a tear fell from my eye unexpectedly, I quickly wiped it away – hoping they hadn't seen it. But I wasn't quick enough.

"Don't cry Haru" Kaoru comforted. Tamaki squeezed me closer against him, hugging me tightly. I looked down, so the boys didn't see my eyes becoming glassy with more tears.

"I'm sorry" I murmured, wiping my face and breathing back the tears and sobs. I quickly recomposed myself and exhaled, looking back up at the concerned faces of my friends. "I'm going to miss you all" I breathed. Hikaru and Kaoru moved in closer to hug me. I relaxed into them individually, becoming more and more saddened by the impending farewell. Soon Honey, Mori and even Kyoya were joining us, silently saying our goodbyes with hugs.

"Haruhi, no matter how far away we are, we'll always be friends. The distance won't change anything" Kaoru smiled reassuringly, taking a step back with everyone else. I wrapped my arms around myself shyly, embarrassed by my tears. Tamaki still had his arm draped around me protectively. I shrugged him off, moving into my own space for air.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid" I murmured, "I've just forgotten what it's like to be without all of you...since I met you I've changed so much, and...I've changed into a person who relies on you so greatly. How will I make it on my own now?" I sniffed.

"We're not going anywhere Haru-chan" Honey frowned, his bottom lip sticking out, "You'll never be on your own, no matter how great the distance is. You'll always be our Haru-chan and we love you. You're only going to law school, it won't be forever, we'll be here for you throughout and afterwards. Nothing will ever change that..."

My breathing steadied at his words. He was right. No matter the distance – nothing would change. I would still see them, I would still speak to them. They would always be there for me and I would be there for them. I had nothing to worry about. It would always be us 7. Always.

"I love you guys..." I breathed, letting the tears I had been holding back fall down my face in streams. I buried my face in my hands. Hiding myself.

Hikaru moved closer, stopping right in front of me and wrapping his arms around my waist. My head rested against his chest and my eyes fell shut. He held me tightly and breathed, "This isn't goodbye...this is see you later..."

* * *

_Present Day..._

I was frozen to the spot.

My eyes wide and my mouth opening and closing silently, trying to form words that just couldn't come out. My hand stayed gripped tightly around the door handle, steadying myself. The 6 men were sat down on purple and gold printed sofas, staring at me, looking almost as shocked as I felt. The only sound being the laboured breaths between us.

"Uh..." I managed, trying to breath, "S-sorry, wrong room" Was the only thing I could think to blurt out. And with that, I turned and fled. I wasn't even sure why, but my mind just wasn't functioning through the shock. I thought I was ready to see them, but the guilt had just taken over. The only think I could think to do was get away as fast as I could. My heels clicked against the wooden corridor floor, my ankles aching as I hobbled along in my high heels and back down the staircase and straight towards the exit doors and out into the dark courtyard. I stopped beside the pond where I had once fished out my school satchel and let out a long pent up sob, burying my face into my hands. My brain couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. "Shit" I grumbled to myself, feeling unbelievably stupid. This really wasn't the reaction I was expecting from myself.

"Haruhi!" I heard behind me from the doorway I had just run from. I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look, so I kept my face pressed tightly into the now wet palms of my hands, ashamed and embarrassed. After a few seconds of silence, I could hear footsteps crunching against the gravelly path, approaching me. "Haru" Hikaru's voice spoke softly, "Is it really you..." He sounded so distant like he was speaking more to himself than me. "Look at me Haru"

I shook my head, "I can't" I choked, "Please, I can't" my voice leaving my mouth as a whisper. I must have looked like such an idiot. What was I doing here? I should never have come. Then slowly, I felt arms snaking around my waist, he pulled me firmly against him, enveloping me in a warm hug. He held me so tightly, it was as if he were afraid I would float away. With a shaky exhale, I lowered my hands from my face and nestled myself against his heated chest. Tensing against him in my undeserved hug. His heart beat loudly in my ear.

"I can't believe it's you" He said. His hands were so warm pressed against the cold skin of my exposed back. A few seconds later I could hear the arrival of the others, panting as if they had all been running in search of me. I couldn't contain the exasperated choke that forced itself from my throat. What if they were all angry? What if they hated me? I couldn't handle that, I just couldn't. This was a mistake, I should have just stayed at home. It was a ridiculous idea to come here. I just couldn't bring myself to look upon their disappointed and sad faces. They must have been so angry that I abandoned them. After everything we went through together, I had left them. I just wanted to roll myself up into a ball and crawl back home.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice sung out urgently, his footsteps were loud as he ran up towards me and Hikaru, and our embrace. I buried my face further into his chest, hiding myself, ashamed. Hikaru's arms tightened around me as he sensed my ever growing discomfort. I felt his chin rest against the top of my head. "Haruhi..." Tamaki repeated.

I wanted to say something, something to stop this hysterical situation from escalating, something to explain myself. But couldn't express what I was feeling, I was so overwhelmed, "I...I'm..." I sobbed, "I ca-" another choke ripped through my words.

"It's okay...it's okay..." Hikaru soothed, his voice gentle and warming. I opened my eyes and blinked away some more tears. Slowly, I raised my head to look at him. His familiar face stared back, concern evident in his soft hazel eyes. I rotated my head, using my hand to obstruct their full view of my pathetic face. All of them looked back, edging closer and closer. A mixture of worry and shock shared between them all. They all looked so different than the last time I had seen them, so much more defined and mature...but somehow, they also looked the same as they always had done. I released one more anguished sob and wiped away my tears, pulling myself out of Hikaru's grip as a calming wave washed over me, coming from the forgiving gazes the men shared.

I took a hesitant step away from Hikaru, bringing myself closer to Tamaki, who stood with the most heartbreakingly loving expression on his face.

"I...it's you" I managed, trying to push through the shroud of fear I had cloaked myself in. Tamaki smiled, almost tearfully, and wrapped his arms tightly around me as Hikaru had done just before.

"Yes" Tamaki laughed, "it's me"

And with a sigh of relief, I relaxed into his hold. I rested my head on Tamaki's chest, and turned to glance at the others. All of them were smiling calmly, all distress slowly evaporating with mine. I exhaled, my hysterical breakdown vanishing, my mind finally clearing.

"I'm sorry it's been so long" I finally said.

"Shhh" Tamaki murmured in reply, kissing me lightly on the top of my head, "we'll talk about it later"

"I've missed you" I breathed, "All of you...so much"

* * *

My hands were shaking as they clasped onto a fresh, crisp glass of champagne. I fidgeted awkwardly on the couch trying to find a comfortable position, but I was just feeling too nervous to sit still. After my outbreak had been calmed, the group brought me inside, taking me to back to Music Room 3 to relax. I looked up from my glass to see 6 pairs of eyes staring over at me.

I couldn't get over the changes I could see in them. I mean, they all looked almost the same as they did 7 years ago. Just...different...

Kyoya and Mori looked almost exactly the same as they did 7 years ago, but then again, they always looked older than they were, the only difference being the broadness of their chests, now that they were settled into more masculine bodies, just as all 6 of them were. It was strange, I was talking to men now, not boys. The two of them were wearing dark suits and black ties, with neat dress shoes. Kyoya of course looked more serious in his ensemble with his fashionable dark rimmed glasses.

Honey was still shorter than the rest of them, but he definitely didn't look like a little boy anymore. His hair was a darker shade of blonde than it used to be, and his face was more angled than round like it once was. His features were the same though, he still had the same big eyes and adorable little smile. He was wearing a black suit much like Mori's, but with a baby blue striped tie, it was playful, just like him.

Hikaru and Kaoru were still identical, that hadn't changed. They even wore similar outfits, they both wore black waistcoats with black ties, but Kaoru wore a grey shirt and Hikaru wore a white one. Their arms looked more muscular underneath the sleeves compared to how they used to be. And they were so much more rugged now, their hair was the same shade of auburn it always had been but it was slightly thicker looking and purposefully styled to look dishevelled. You could see the stubble on their chins from where they'd shaved along their now defined and angled jaws. And now their smiles were somehow even more mischievous.

And Tamaki. He still held himself as the head figure of the group, you could see that by the way he presented himself, the way he was composed. His black suit and grey striped tie made him look so professional and smart. His boyish good looks had been replaced with handsome masculine features, his shaggy prince hairstyle now neat and styled perfectly. The way he looked at me was the same though, and his sweet smile.

I took a sip of my drink and cleared my throat, "You all look so...different" I chuckled, "The same...but different"

The men laughed a little.

"And you look..." Hikaru replied, "Beautiful"

"Amazing"

"Stunning"

"Radiant"

"Lovely"

"Perfect" They answered one by one. I blushed. "Really, you do. Did you do all this yourself" Tamaki smiled.

I shook my head, "If anything about me is the same, it's my sense of style. Dad and Misuzu chose everything and dressed me up. Had it been up to me, I wouldn't have come tonight looking like this"

"Well done Haru-chan's Dad" Honey beamed, "You look good enough to eat"

I chuckled, "I'm sorry by the way...about earlier. I was just so...surprised, I overreacted" I bit my lip, embarrassed.

"No need to apologise" Kyoya spoke up, placing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "If anything it was expected. It's been a long time since we all spoke. It's understandable to feel overwhelmed"

"We were quite surprised too" Kaoru smiled, "We didn't expect to see you throw open the doors like that. And when we saw it was you... I don't think any of us could believe our eyes"

"I'm surprised you even recognised me. I was hoping I could just slip away"

"It was pretty obvious that it was you" Hikaru smirked, "You look exactly the same, just with...slightly longer hair. We didn't really expect you to take off like that though"

"Yeah, Hikaru was already chasing after you before we even knew what was happening" Honey chuckled.

"You run pretty fast for a woman in heels" Hikaru laughed.

"Sorry about that" I smiled, "I wasn't really thinking clearly. I think the guilt just...absorbed me, and I wasn't sure what to say. All I wanted to do was disappear"

"Don't feel guilty" Mori spoke up, in his familiar deep and calmed voice.

"But I do" I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "I mean...it's been 7 years...I was the one who left you guys for Boston, it was my job to keep in contact with you all but I...I got so distracted and caught up in work and my life up there that...I just couldn't keep up. I don't even think I spoke to my Dad for most of the time I was there. And it's not even like that's an excuse, I mean I left law school 3 years ago, and I still didn't pick up the phone or try to contact any of you...I must have made you all feel so...awful" I sniffed and looked down at my feet.

"Well...admittedly, after the first few months of not hearing from you, it did feel a little...upsetting" Tamaki breathed gently, "I mean, I know I tried calling and writing, but when you didn't return anything I just thought you'd moved on. And that's okay, we were friends in High School, people sometimes move on as they get older...I mean we'd only known each other for 3 years"

"I didn't want it to come across that way" I sighed, "I was just so busy and so determined to do well that I just forgot everything else, and when I realised I hadn't spoken to anyone...it had been so long that...I just couldn't face hearing how much I'd let you all down. I'm such a selfish...idiot" I was surprised by how sweet they were all being to me, I would have been far less kind if I were in their position. I took another sip of champagne.

"You're not a selfish idiot Haru-chan" Honey pouted, "We still love you" He quickly jumped up from the other couch and perched beside me, pulling me into him for a tight hug. "Don't be sad"

"I'm sorry Honey-senpai" I breathed, "And you guys...I'm so sorry"

"Stop saying sorry" Tamaki laughed, "We already forgave you"

"I already said you didn't need to apologise to us" Kyoya spoke up. I could tell he was still the disconnected unsentimental type. So it was sweet that he was being so considerate.

"Yeah, I don't care about the past, I'm just so glad you're here with us now" Hikaru said.

"Me too" Kaoru agreed.

"And now that we're all back together again"

"We can finally do all the things we used to do" The twins spoke together, their eyes lighting up mischievously. A look I knew all too well. I smiled to myself as a weight I had been carrying for 7 years lifted off my shoulders. The men all looked at me smiling sweetly to themselves.

* * *

The host club and I attracted quite a large crowd of female ex-students once we re-entered the main hall together. So many of them grouped up and surrounded us, gushing over our reunion. It was obvious that even 7 years after the host club officially split, the boys still had the same affect on the women around them. I tried to keep my distance somewhat, the attention was amusing but I'd already forced conversation for the majority for the party, and I wasn't sure if I could manage anymore. I'd run out of small talk. Luckily, the boy's social skills and wooing tactics were still just as pristine as I remembered, the women were eating out of the palms of their hands. It was quite entertaining to watch.

After a few minutes the sound of a knife clinking against a glass piercing through the loud chatter and music, and slowly, the room turned silent, and everyone turned towards the staircase – where at the top, the chairman stood.

"Ladies and gentleman" He said, "On behalf of the school and the staff, I would like to say thank you for coming tonight, it truly has been a night of celebration. I have seen many familiar faces and it has been wonderful speaking to you all and hearing about what you've all been up too over the years. To see so many of you coming back to the school and connecting once more with all of your peers and teachers has been so rewarding to see, to be able to bring so many people together has really warmed my heart. I would like to ask you all to raise your glasses with me, and join me in a toast"

The whole room, including myself, raised our glasses as he asked.

"To Ouran, past, present and future" He said proudly.

"To Ouran, past, present and future" We repeated with a cheer.

I felt a hand rest on the small of my back as I brought my glass to my lips. Kaoru was stood at my side, smiling. "Thank you for coming Haru" He spoke in my ear, "Really. Thank you"

"I'm glad I came" I replied, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all again"

"Don't leave us again...okay?" He bit his lip.

"I promise" I took his hand comfortingly and squeezed it.

* * *

The limo pulled up outside my Dad's apartment. It must have been about midnight and I was exhausted. My feet hurt as I climbed the stairs to the apartment door. Dad was already asleep when I stepped inside, I quietly tiptoed past his bedroom and into the bathroom – holding my shoes.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and turned on the light. My face appeared in front of me in the mirror. And I was smiling.

It had been an interesting night, and even though I broke down in front of the others, I was so glad I went. Just to see their familiar faces again, made me feel more fulfilled than I had done for many years. We all said goodbye outside the Academy, lots of hugs and loose plans for the next time we would see each other. I even gave them my mobile number – something I hadn't ever done, even in school.

I touched my face in the mirror. Looking at the brightness in my eyes.

It had been a great night. And I couldn't wait to do it all again.

 _'Hikaru was right'_ I thought, _'It really wasn't goodbye'_


	6. Chapter 6

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 6**

_I don't recall a single care_   
_Just greenery and humid air_   
_Then Labor day came and went_   
_And we shed what was left of our summer skin_

_\- Summer Skin, Death Cab For Cutie_

* * *

My eyes started fluttering frantically and movement started to reach my fingers and arms. I groaned, yawning heavily as the sound of laughter increased in volume – bring me out of my monotonous dream with a grumble. The first thing I was aware of was the laughter, the second thing being the cold, hard surface my face was pressed against. I forced my eyes open and peered out from under heavy eyelids. All I could see was my father, hair pulled back into a head scarf and dressed in a pink dressing gown, staring at me, laughing.

"What?" I yawned rolling my head on the table.

_Wait, what? Table?!_

I widened my gaze and sat upright. For some reason I was sat in the kitchen. I shivered slightly from the chilly breeze that floated through.

"Did you get in late last night?" Dad chuckled.

"Hmmm" I murmured, still half asleep, "I think I got in around...midnight"

"Couldn't quite make it to bed then?"

I laughed, "I had a quick shower when I got in and fancied a warm milk, obviously I didn't quite get that far"

"At least you got yourself out of that dress before you passed out, I would have killed you if you'd gotten drool stains on it" He joked.

I laughed under my breath, looking down at my loose grey t shirt and black jeans.

"How did it go?" Dad asked, a cautious half smile on his face.

I bit my lip, "It went good, mostly"

"Did you see all your friends?"

"Yes" I grinned, "And it was...completely perfect, I don't even know what I was worried about"

"See, I told you"

"Yes you did" I chuckled yawning again. I lolled my head back down onto the table and closed my eyes again, "I'm so tired. I need a recovery day" I chuckled. But I was to have no such chance as I was interrupted from my doze by a ringing coming from my clutch bag. Lazily, I rummaged through it, pulling out my cell phone. I was too foggy to read the caller I.D.

"Yes" I grumbled.

"Haruhi! Good! You're awake!" It was Tamaki's chirpy voice, I could almost hear his smile.

"Only just" I chuckled, "What is it?"

"We're outside your apartment, we're stealing you for the day" He answered.

Suddenly it was like someone threw freezing water on me, and I instantly woke up, shooting up right in my chair, "You're outside?! What?!"

"Haru-chan!" I heard Honey's voice through the apartment door. I looked over at Dad who was already wandering over to answer it – almost jogging eagerly. The door was pulled open with so much force, I was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. I was still in a state of shock from the sudden abrupt and unexpected arrival. So the welcome the men got - was me sat at the table, wide eyed, open mouthed, half asleep with my hair all over the place, looking gormless. As well as my father, who looked like he had died and gone to man heaven, frantically pulling them inside one by one.

The men were bigger than they were the last time they had been in this apartment, so the already small space felt even tinier with them all crammed side by side.

"Mr Fujioka it's wonderful to see you again" Kyoya greeted loudly and politely, he kissed my father's hand. Dad looked as if he might faint.

"Mr Ootori" Dad swooned, giggling like a school girl.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed floating over to me, "Good morning" He beamed kissing me on the cheek.

"Uh...good morning" I replied, bewildered. I was suddenly reminded of the old annoying personality I grew to love, and smiled to myself. For a second Tamaki looked just as he did when I first met him, right down to his clothes. They oozed designer so much that I could almost smell the price tag. "What are you all doing here?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"We decided we couldn't wait to see you again so we've arranged a day out, like we used to" Kaoru replied, leaning against his brother. Hikaru grinned, his eyes meeting mine.

"We're going to the beach Haru-chan" Honey said with cheer in his voice.

"The beach?"

"I've already arranged a car to take us to my family's private beach house" Kyoya replied.

"Isn't it a little...cold for the beach?"

"Weather report says high temperatures are expected all day" He continued.

"But it's February" I mumbled.

"We can collect shellfish on the beach like we used to!" Honey beamed.

"And go swimming" Tamaki smiled.

"And play volleyball" Mori suggested.

I stared at the 6 men, who all looked back at me with bright enthusiastic eyes.

"I'll go pack you a beach bag" Dad exclaimed, equally as excited as the others, "I've got a sun-hat you can borrow too. Where is your swim suit?"

I bit my lip, "I...didn't pack one"

"Don't worry about that" Kaoru answered.

"We already told our mother to pick one out for you" Hikaru continued, patting me on the back. I sighed, accepting that there was no way out of this. "Smile" Hikaru winked, "It'll be fun"

Dad skipped out of his room about 5 minutes later, handing me a black canvas beach bag and a huge beige summer hat. "I'll just say it again, in case no one heard me. It's February. It's winter. And we're going to the beach? Do I really need a sun hat and sun screen?" I expressed with a confused look on my face. But they ignored my comment, continuing to gush with my father about the highly over the top and ridiculous looking sun hat I had been given.

"Haruhi, go pack a bag for the week" Dad smiled.

"Don't worry about that" Hikaru replied.

"Our mother packed on your behalf" Kaoru continued.

"Do you even have my sizes?" I intercepted. Not that I was complaining – I hated packing. But judging on the clothing Mrs Hitachiin used to dress me in, I couldn't say I was looking forward to the frills that awaited me.

"We've always had your sizes" Kaoru grinned.

"Even so" I muttered, "I'll bring some things just in case" The twins pouted jokingly snuggling into each other in a fake spectacle of sadness, just as theatrical as they always were. I laughed silently to myself at their ridiculousness. "So...when do we leave?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other, then back at me, "Now" They answered.

* * *

When Kyoya said he'd arranged to have a car pick us up, I assumed that meant we were driving to the beach house. But I was wrong. In true Ootori fashion, the car took us to a helicopter landing platform in the middle of the Ootori estate. I must have stood there opened mouthed for about 20 minutes, staring at the fast rotating propellers and the team of pilots that surrounded it. If I wasn't concerned about the state of my hair that morning, I most definitely was now after standing beside a moving helicopter. Tamaki, Honey and the twins all fought for the seats beside me, throwing each other off the steps leading inside it, like little boys fighting over a toy car. In the end, Whilst they battled, I comfortably settled myself in-between Mori and Kyoya, smirking playfully at the 4 pouting boys opposite for the whole trip.

We were forced to put on huge heavy headsets so we could talk and hear each other over the sound of pure, indescribable noise from the propellers and the engine. But the main conversations consisted of Honey pointing out things he saw out the window. I hated to admit it, but Kyoya was right about the weather, I wasn't sure how they did it, but somehow they had made it hot in winter. Not quite Caribbean and sunbathing hot, hot enough for swimming.

We finally landed a couple of hours later, I had completely forgotten how far away the beach house was and I had decided it was best not to ask where we were – but it felt like we were travelling to a whole different part of the world. There was a limo waiting for us at the landing pad, along with a group of security guards Kyoya had requested upon our arrival. I had forgotten how over the top these men were, and how much money they must have – probably even more so now that they have their own incomes. Especially Kyoya.

* * *

"Finally" I exhaled, dropping my bag down beside the front door of the beach house tiredly, "Thank god that's over" But the other's moods didn't reflect mine at all.

"I'm going to go change into my swim suit!" Honey exclaimed running through the door and across the room in elation. "Tama-chan lets build a sandcastle okay?!"

"I'll get the buckets!"

I chuckled to myself quietly, only amongst this group would you find a 28 year old and a 26 year old, running off excitedly to build sandcastles.

I turned around and folded my arms across my chest, waiting for Kaoru and Hikaru to close the door, "We'll help with your bags Haruhi" They spoke together, flashing identical smiles at me. "Your room is next to ours"

"You still share a room?" I asked.

They chuckled together, "Not often" Hikaru winked, "That way, the times I finally get to snuggle into bed next to Kaoru are made even more special" His voice became smooth, deep and sultry as he gazed into his twin brothers eyes, hooking his fingers under his chin, bringing their faces close.

I shuddered, "Oh god, you guys still do the creepy, incestuous 'forbidden romance' thing?"

Kaoru laughed, hugging his brother, "Only when there are girls around to get excited"

"Yeah well, I'm not quite _that_ perverted" I smirked.

" _Not quite that perverted"_ Hikaru repeated my words, "Does that mean you're a _tiny_ bit perverted?"

"How interesting. I never thought Haruhi had a perverted side" Kaoru continued, replicating Hikaru's cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, an amused smile touching my lips. I ignored their invitation to carry my bags and threw the overpacked satchel and beach bag over my shoulder, straining to carry them towards and up the stairs. Kyoya showed me to my room, which I vaguely remembered from when I was last here about 8 years ago. It was another one of our host club things, so this trip would probably be the first one I would be able to swim at! The room was big, bigger than my bedroom at home by far. And the bed was a four-poster, made of dark sanded wood, with curtains along each side – and it was so big all 7 of us could have probably slept in it. I abandoned my bags at the foot of it.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called from the hallway. I poked my head out from my open bedroom door to see him and Hikaru stood outside.

"Here's the bag Mum packed for you" Hikaru said, passing over a massive pink backpack. I took it from him and almost tore my arm out of it's socket. Oh my god it was heavy.

"She packed really really cute clothes, so you better wear them!" Kaoru beamed. _Some things never change._ "Your swim suit is in there too"

"We're all heading down to the beach for the evening. The boss wants to light a fire pit and have a barbecue dinner down there. Kinda like a celebration. It should be fun" Hikaru explained, "We'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes"

"Yeah, okay" I replied, trying to hold back the exhausted yawn that threatened to force its way out of my mouth, "I'll be down in just a minute. Swim suit and beach bag right?"

The twins nodded, grinning, "Right" They both said. They then stumbled off together into their bedroom and left me to get changed. I sighed and closed the bedroom door, finally letting out a yawn. I was far too tired for a fire pit party on the beach. I sat down on the edge of the bed, unzipping the backpack and pulling out items of clothes. Some of the items were okay, just more colourful than what I was used to. It was when I reached the underwear section of the bag that I had an issue. So many...lacy things and...see through things...I mean, my own usual underwear selection was mainly plain and cotton. I don't think I'd ever owned underwear that could be classed as...lingerie. Why would I even need this stuff?

_At least I packed my own..._

I put the _'barely there'_ underwear back into the backpack and fished out the swim suit I had been told about. It was as I had expected – a colourful two piece. The only swimming costume I'd ever bought myself was a plain black full suit. I'd never even considered wearing a...bikini before. I just never felt comfortable wearing one, it was essentially a waterproof bra and panties, and I'd never go out in public in my underwear, why was a bikini an different? Apart from giving men an excuse to stare. I bit my lip. The bikini was a mint green halter-neck, bright and sort of cute – a look I assumed Kaoru and Hikaru were aiming for. In-between the...cups, was a medium sized bow – sort of pretty I guessed...the bikini bottoms were the same mint colour, the straps that went across the hips were a slightly darker teal colour. I don't know if I was exactly comfortable relying on bikini bottoms that were held together with two thin, elasticated straps...

I did rummage further, hoping to find another swim suit, but had no such luck. So reluctantly I gave in, frowning at the two tiny pieces of material that were somehow meant to contain and conceal my...private bits...from 6 men.

_Maybe I could skip on the swimming, just stay on the beach in some shorts and a shirt..._

But I was too tired to deal with the complaints I would get, so in defeat, I lazily shrugged off my t-shirt and jeans. Thankfully, Mrs Hitachiin had packed a long sarong – so I didn't need to fear the exposed walk from the house to the beach. I removed my bra and pants, then reluctantly slipped on the bikini bottoms and then the top. But there was a problem. A _big_ problem.

I looked in the mirror, horrified, trying to adjust my breasts accordingly so they didn't look so...obscene. When Hikaru and Kaoru said _We've always had your sizes'_ , they really did mean _'always'_ as in, since I was young. Unfortunately, one thing they obviously didn't consider...was that I had grown. And by grown, I mean _grown._ I guessed they never thought about the possibility that my shapeliness would finally kick in once I reached adulthood – as this bikini bra was considerably smaller than what my breasts required. I mean, at a size C, I didn't have a huge bust, in fact, I had an average bust. But considering the fact that I didn't need to wear a bra until I was 17 – I was a lot bigger now in comparison.

I couldn't go out like this...my breasts could hardly fit inside the cups, they were swelling out of them, looking extremely...inappropriate.

_Ah shit_

"Haruhi, you ready yet?" Tamaki called from downstairs.

I chewed my lip and went back to the bags to hunt for something, anything, to conceal my big problem. I quickly pulled out my grey vest and pulled it on over my top. I sighed in relief, looking back in the mirror.

_Kind of looks like a tankini, it'll do._

And not only that, I felt a lot more comfortable being more covered up. I grabbed the sarong and wrapped it around my lower half like a skirt, then slid on a pair of strappy, uncomfortable sandals from the pink backpack, before running to meet the others – beach bag in hand. I left the sun-hat behind.

* * *

"This spot looks good" Kaoru announced, throwing himself down onto the sand, "Hikaru, pass me the blankets" The twins laid them out on the sand, spreading them out like a huge picnic blanket. Hikaru pitched up the sun umbrella, shading the little patch of relaxation they had proudly created. Everyone dumped their bags haphazardly before removing their shirts. I sat myself down, trying not to stare at the newly exposed lean, slender and athletic torsos.

"Haru-chan!" Honey beamed, "Come swim with me"

"O-okay" I strained taking his hand to help me get up again. I hesitantly and with shaking hands, untied my sarong, letting it fall to my feet in the sand. I removed my sandals and looked back up at Honey. "Okay, lets go"

Honey scratched his neck, looking somewhat nervous, "Um...aren't you going to...take off your-"

"Haru, lose the shirt" Hikaru interrupted, standing next to Honey, arms folded with a playful smirk on his face, "Come on, we want to see the cute swim suit Mum chose"

I cleared my throat and bit my lip, "Well um...I kind of had...a...wardrobe malfunction..." I stammered, trying to find the right words, "I decided it would be wise to wear something...over it"

The men raised an eyebrow each, all 6 of them looked confused.

"So, what, was the suit broken?" Tamaki questioned.

"No. Not exactly"

"You don't have to be coy Haru, it's just a swimming costume. Now come on, lets swim" Kaoru laughed.

"No, no, really, I have to keep the tank top on"

More confused looks.

"Don't you like it?" Hikaru asked.

"It's not that, it's nice. It's just that..." I cleared my throat nervously, "Uh...It's not the right size..." My hand came up and gestured the torso area subtlety. I hoped they would get the hint – I wasn't as flat chested as I once was.

"Not the right size?" The men repeated slowly to themselves, trying to fathom what I was saying.

"But its..." Hikaru trailed off, still trying to work out what I meant, I could see the cogs turning in his head, putting the pieces together. Eventually. With huge eyes, he got it. As did the others.

"OH" Tamaki blurted, "OH, Okay Haruhi, th-th-that's, that's completely fine, really, really. We'll um, get you a new one tomorrow. Okay, l-let's swim, yeah?" His eyes were bigger than tennis balls, his words pouring out in a waterfall of accelerated nonsense.

Honey looked up at him, still oblivious, "I still don't under-" ,

"Honey, let's race" Mori interrupted, trying to avert Honey's attention away from the conversation about my problem causing chest.

"First one in the sea gets all the cake!" Honey exclaimed in delight, before shooting off with Mori towards the ocean. I exhaled. Folding my arms over my chest, which suddenly felt very obvious. It took Tamaki and the twins a while to recover from what they had just discovered, I don't even think they noticed me slipping off past them, following Mori and Honey.

The weather may have been warm, but the sea certainly wasn't, the coldness hit me like knives in my shins, causing me to shriek in surprise. I was glad I was wearing a shirt, there was no way I would trust my bare skin in this water, "Holy fuuu..." I gasped jumping back out.

"It's not that cold" Kyoya smirked, walking up alongside me, "You know, the first time we came to this beach it was March – almost equally as cold"

"I didn't go swimming that time" I replied, "I don't think I ever went swimming actually..."

"We did arrange a lot of host activities around the beach, we brought in the most money from events were the hosts were shirtless" Kyoya explained, adjusting his glasses on his nose. I could kind of see why, if the clients could be here now, they would lose their minds. Kyoya was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts, his bare, toned and hairless chest exposed. He buried his hands into his hair and waded into the sea. "You get used to the cold, then you can swim" He said turning around to face me. He smirked his familiar smirk and waited for me to follow him in.

"It's still cold" I clenched my teeth, tiptoeing back into the sea towards him, "You lied"

Kyoya chuckled holding a hand out for me to take so I didn't stumble on my toes. I took it, squeezing tightly so I didn't fall. After a while of paddling in, I did get used to it as he said I would. I hummed happily, "That's better"

"See I told you" Kyoya replied, half smiling at me. I looked over at Honey and Mori who were play wrestling in the water not too far from us, Honey hung off Mori's back like a little monkey, cheering happily. I laughed to myself.

"Coming through! Coming through!" Kaoru and Hikaru bellowed running and splashing towards us and breaking through mine and Kyoya's conjoined hands. Cold water droplets sprayed all over us, I gasped at the coldness, before splashing them back viciously.

"I see how it is" Hikaru smirked. He raised his arms up, scooping fistfuls of water and splashing them my way. I laughed, putting my hands up in defence, my hair becoming drenched in salty water.

"Stop it it's cold" I giggled, wrapping my arms around myself shivering.

"Oh in that case" Kaoru smiled. The twins descended on me fast, I tried to get away from them but the heavy water slowed me down. Before I could even shriek, they had me in their arms and began swinging me into the sea. I fell underwater, becoming completely submerged. When I found my feet I shot upright out of the sea, gasping for breath. Holy shit it was cold.

"Shit, shit, shit" I gasped, flailing my arms and jumping up and down trying to warm myself up.

"No swearing Haru-chan!" Honey pouted, still clinging onto Mori-senpai's back, they trudged over to us, completing the group. I glared at the twins, who doubled over in hysterical laughter. Without even thinking, I launched myself at them, knocking both of them down into the water with me. They didn't even have time to yelp before they were enveloped in cold, salty water.

"Oh fuck" Hikaru shivered, "So cold"

"I told you!" I laughed. They both looked so hilarious completely drenched. Their usual male model hairstyles flattened and sloppy across their faces.

"I'm so cold Hikaru" Kaoru pouted, "Look what the bad lady did to me"

"I'll keep you warm Kaoru" Hikaru breathed, trying to subdue the shivering in his voice and replace it with a sexy, sultry tone. He wrapped his arms around his brother tightly and protectively, one hand brushing against Kaoru's jaw, toying with his mouth. They both turned to looked at me to judge my reaction.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking in disbelief.

"You know you love it" Hikaru winked, splashing me again. And suddenly, the battle commenced once more, this time, everyone was included – much to Honey's displeasure as he was thrown off Mori's back and into the sea with one big shove. Unfortunately, being the smallest one there – I was also the easiest target. I was lifted up and dunked so many times I had lost count. Eventually the water didn't feel cold anymore, and all you could feel was the itchy sting of salt and sand. I gripped onto Tamaki's arm, using it as a hoist to climb upwards, recovering from my dunking from Mori. I coughed, gasped and laughed looking at the others who were all drenched and waddling uncomfortably in heavily sodden swim shorts.

I was about to say something about the amusing sight I was faced with, but as my foot settled down on the sandy ground – a sharp pain shot up my leg, I winced, letting out a vicious "Ahh".

"What happened?" Tamaki turned to me, holding me upright, concern heavy in his voice. "Are you okay?" The others gathered around.

"Ouch. Yeah I'm fine. I think I've stepped on something..." I flinched and lifted my foot up out of the water, blood was flowing from an unmeasurable cut on the side of it. "Ow" I muttered.

"Oh my god Haruhi you're bleeding!" Tamaki exclaimed, panicked.

"It's only a cut, I must had stepped on a rock or something"

"Kyoya, get a doctor down here, she might need stitches or something" Tamaki ignored my remark and continued to freak out.

"I don't need a doctor, it's only a small cut" I chuckled at his ridiculousness, "I just need to go clean it up and take a look at it. No need to panic"

"Here, I'll carry you"

"I don't need carrying"

"I'll carry you Haru-chan!" Honey called out.

"No really, I can walk" I let go of Tamaki and was about to take my first step, when big arms scooped me up into the air. Mori carried me as if I weighed no more than a feather. I asked him to set me down but he didn't listen, or reply.

Somehow, my foot hurt more in the fresh air rather than submerged in salt water. Blood dripped down my foot with salty droplets as I was brought over to the picnic blanket. The others followed us to make sure I was okay. I wasn't really sure what all the fuss was about, I mean it was only a cut, I'm sure they've had small cuts before in their lives – what was so shocking about this one?

"See, it's just a small cut" I chuckled, dabbing the clean handkerchief Kyoya gave me, I angled my foot so they could see the small line in the side of my heel, "The water just made it look like it was bleeding more than it was. I told you there was no need to stress about it"

"Could have been one of those...spiky fish, with the poisonous needles" Kaoru mumbled.

"Anyone bring a band-aid?" I grumbled looking down at my injured foot.

* * *

Tamaki and Mori poked at the little disposable barbecue they apparently picked up from a _'commoner's market'_ trying to get the only 4 burgers they could fit on it to cook. Kyoya and Hikaru were trying to light the firepit, feeding it with logs of drift wood and endlessly lighting matches and fire lighters. Honey was gushing over the idea of toasted marshmallows and Kaoru was on his way back from the house with a box of beer.

They wouldn't let me lift a finger, apparently after my "ordeal" with the sharp rock I had to take it easy and rest. I wasn't complaining though, I was enjoying lying back on the blankets looking up at the dark evening sky. Would have been even nicer if the temperature hadn't dropped so much! I had my sarong tied around my neck like a cape, snuggling it around myself. I was really looking forward to the fire!

"Success!" Hikaru hissed, fist pumping the air. "We have a flame"

"How's the barbecue going?" Kyoya asked, looking over at Tamaki who was still staring intently at the meat patties that were only just starting to smoke.

"4 people will have food in about 10 minutes" Tamaki replied, not taking his eyes of the food. "These _disposable barbecues_ are really really slow. How do you turn up the gas?"

I chuckled, "There is no gas. You just have to be patient"

"I'm too hungry to be patient" He replied smirking.

"Here, let me do it" I sighed, rolling over and crawling towards him on my knees. "You do realise you were meant to put the charcoal in right? Why did you use the packaging?"

"I've only ever used gas barbecues, and by _'I'_ I mean my staff. I thought the idea was just to set a fire and get the burgers hot...I didn't really know what the...rocks were for"

"Didn't you read the instructions?" I asked.

"No, Tamaki set them on fire" Mori replied, his voice sounding almost amused.

I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to break down in tearful hysterical laughter, "Luckily you haven't burnt through the bottom" I removed the cage grill with the burgers on off the disposable foil tray and placed it down on the blanket, trying not to burn my fingers. I poured out the burning cardboard, plastic and paper instructions into the sand – putting out the fire, then replaced it all with the charcoal and some fire lighter cubes. The fire started pretty much instantly and the grill was placed back on top. It only took a couple of seconds before we could smell cooking barbecue meat.

"How did you..." Tamaki trailed off, eyes wide with awe.

"You're welcome" I chuckled.

"Kaoru, you're back!" Hikaru called out suddenly. We all looked up from what we were doing and saw Kaoru hobbling down the beach carrying a huge heavy looking box of beer on one shoulder. His arm was flexed upwards – holding the weight of the beer box as if it weighed nothing.

"Who ordered beer?" He smirked setting the box down on the blanket, "Don't worry, I've got a bottle opener"

"Thank god" Hikaru murmured.

"And by the way, I noticed a tent in one of the house cupboards" Kaoru said, "I was considering bringing it down"

"There is no way I'm sleeping on this beach" I replied, "It's far too cold"

"It's chilly, but I wouldn't say it was cold" Mori spoke up, "Still, I agree with you, I wouldn't sleep in a tent in this season"

"Thank you" I breathed, a slight chuckled in my voice.

"Well, I only considered it" Kaoru smirked, "If you got cold you could always snuggle up with me"

"Thanks for the offer" I replied, not moving my eyes from the burgers, which were cooking perfectly. I flipped them over with the barbecue tongs, allowing them to cook on the other side. "But I have a habit of hogging the covers"

"You can steal my covers anytime" I heard Hikaru murmur. I looked up at him, my eyebrow raised in amusement. "What?" He questioned, smirking, "I don't need covers - I'm a cuddly sleeper, I can just snuggle for warmth"

"That's true" Kaoru grinned, "He's a _very_ cuddly sleeper" He winked at his brother, who did the same back. I rolled my eyes and picked up a burger bun on a plate. I flipped the patties one more time before nestling them between the buns.

"There we are" I smiled, "Who wants one?"

"Me" All 6 of them replied at the same time. I laughed to myself, passing one plate to Tamaki, one to Kyoya, one to Mori and one to Honey, "We can wait" I chuckled at the twins, who stared at the others as they happily chomped away.

"Mmm yummy" Tamaki hummed in approval. I grinned proudly and unpackaged the last 3 burgers and started cooking them as I did with the others. The boys opened some beers and laid back next to the fire pit, eating and chatting amongst themselves happily. I was enjoying listening to them talk, until the conversation averted to me.

"So Haruhi, after Ouran – what did you get up to?" Kaoru asked, watching me flip and press the patties with a spatula, "I'd assume you're a lawyer now right?"

I chewed my lip anxiously. Here it is. The other situation I had been dreading... "Well...actually no, I'm not a lawyer" I cleared my throat, shaking slightly with nerves. I noticed out the corner of my eye, Tamaki repositioning himself so he could face me. I lifted my head from the barbecue to see them all watching me, waiting for an explanation.

"What about Boston? Law school?" Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows, "You said were so determined to become a lawyer, what happened?"

"At first I was" I sighed, "But, a couple of years in, I had this...epiphany, and decided I...just couldn't do it. The whole system was completely corrupt, the people I would work with, the case studies we were doing. It was all so...dirty. Everything was just so cut-throat, and _'every man for himself'._ Nothing but panhandlers and blackmailers, using people like bricks in their pathway to success. There was no strength or honour, just money and greed. I can see why Mum never advanced to higher firms, she still had her sense self worth and morality. So I just dropped out and moved back here before I even finished. Went straight into work and put that dream behind me"

"Wow" Tamaki said softly, "That's really...honourable of you"

"Don't you mean weak?" I chuckled shakily, "I gave up"

"For a good reason" Hikaru said, "You had the guts to address the problems you saw. That's not weakness"

"But now I'm stuck in a job I hate. I sunk all my education into becoming a lawyer, I have no experience for anything else" I huffed. The burgers had finished cooking, so I served them up and passed the plates over to Kaoru and Hikaru. I threw some sand on the barbecue to put out the fire, before settling myself down amongst the rest of the group. "I can't even think if anything I'd want to do"

"You're only 25, you've got the rest of your life to work it out. It's never too late, so don't stress yourself over it" Honey smiled sweetly, "What's your job now?"

"I'm a police officer" I answered, Tamaki and the twins almost choked on their food at my reply, turning them bright red.

"That's great" Honey beamed, "That's an amazing job"

"Officer Fujioka" Kaoru gushed.

"Do you wear a uniform?" Hikaru asked, wide eyed.

I chuckled, "Yes I do"

They looked at each other, silently sharing something between them.

I smiled a little, "It can be good sometimes, but most of the time I just feel useless. And I'm constantly surrounded by criminals who have done awful things, I've had occasions where I've been put into serious danger. It's hard to enjoy a job like that"

"Maybe you need to broaden your options" Kyoya said, "You're smart and dedicated, you're capable of succeeding anything when you put your mind to it – you showed us that during your time with us at Ouran. Maybe you just need to see what you can do with those skills"

"I need options" I admitted, "I literally have no goals or careers to strive towards. I don't even know where to start"

"You'll work it out" Tamaki smiled, "And we'll help"

"Thank you" I smiled back. I guess I wasn't really giving them credit, all that time I was worrying what they would think of me, and I'd forgotten how lovely and supportive they always were. I was glad that hadn't changed. I felt a little guilty for ever thinking they would judge me. I took a sip of my beer. "I was a little apprehensive about this trip...but I'm glad we're all here, no matter how cold it is" I grinned and playfully nudged Hikaru with my arm, "This was a good idea"

Hikaru beamed at me, wrapping an arm across my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug, "And we have all week" He said, planting a kiss on the top of my head, "And we're not giving you a second of peace, you'll be sick of us by the time you leave"

I smirked. _I wonder what they have planned..._

* * *

We trudged back up the path to the house at around 2am, quite drunk and quite tired. I wasn't really used to drinking so the stumbling and dizzy sensation I was feeling was alien to me. I needed to steady myself half way up the path with one hand rested on Kaoru's shoulder – but eventually, he and Hikaru decided the best way to get me to the house was to carry me, so I was thrown over the shoulder of a very drunk Hikaru.

I hoped the plan for tomorrow wasn't anything too strenuous. I wasn't looking forward to the headache I knew I would be suffering from the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 7**

_Give me one good reason_   
_Why I should never make a change_   
_And baby if you hold me_   
_Then all of this will go away_

**-** _Budapest, George Ezra_

* * *

I pried my eyes open slowly, allowing a soft ray of light to flicker under the lids uncomfortably. I could already feel the painful scratch in my throat from the night before, which was only worsened by the indescribable pounding I felt inside my head. I groaned and rolled over, becoming vaguely aware of someone else's presence. I gasped, shooting upright in bed, eyes opening wide.

"Good morning!" Hikaru beamed, staring at me from the foot of the bed, "sleep well?" He was already dressed in his clothes for the day – regardless of the early time. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeved body hugging navy sweater with a left breast pocket – which shaped his perfectly toned and athletic physique. I also noticed a leather string necklace around his neck, with what looked like two metal guitar picks hanging from it. He looked...nice. _Really_ nice.

"Uh..." Was all I managed, pulling the covers all the way up to my chin to conceal the short, silky pyjamas I was wearing, generously packed by Mrs Hitachiin.

"We assumed you would be feeling a little fragile this morning, so we decided to make you breakfast" He smiled.

"Food?" I groaned, noticing the unpleasant churning in my stomach, "I really don't think I can handle food"

"It's bacon"

I made a gagging noise, the churning intensified, "No thank you"

"You sure?"

I nodded, "I'm sure"

"Someone can't handle their liquor" His voice had a touch of laughter in it.

"We did drink a lot. How come you don't feel like shit?"

"Because I'm a man, a strong man" He winked, setting down the plate of smelly food on the dresser surface, "Regardless, you need to get up and dressed. We've got plans for the day"

"What do these plans entail?"

"Shopping mainly. We need to get you a...um..." He cleared his throat awkwardly, bracing himself on one of my bed posts, "a new swim suit"

My eyes widened, spying out the small bikini top on the floor. "Right" I breathed in agreement.

"We're..sorry about that by the way. We should have considered...I mean...we got your sizes when you were 16, we never really thought about whether you had...grown... I'm sorry if we caused you any embarrassment"

_Is he blushing?_

I raised an eyebrow, surprised by his apology, "Oh, it's fine, you don't need to be sorry. It's just one of those things" I offered him a tight smile, "Now, can we please move on from this subject, I'm starting to feel a little exposed. Your mother's choice in pyjamas aren't helping either"

Hikaru laughed, "Oh yeah, the little purple number. You know she designed those herself?"

"And I'm sure many women appreciate them. But I'm not really into...short lacy stuff"

Hikaru cleared his throat again, "I think you look nice in purple"

I chuckled to myself, "Purple isn't the issue. But thank you"

"Anyway, I'll leave you to get changed"

"Okay" I breathed. He let go of the bed post, picked up the plate he had brought in and walked to the door to leave, "Hikaru" I quickly blurted. He stopped and looked at me, "Thank you for last night. The others too. You're really good friends" I smiled, which earned me a smile back. Before he continued out into the hallway – shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After throwing on an old pair of severely ripped jeans and a white long sleeved top, I slowly made my way downstairs to join the others. They all looked to be completely wide awake as they sat at the kitchen table, talking loudly and jubilantly together. I could tell I was the only one suffering a hangover. Well, me and possibly someone else...

"Haru-chan" Honey whined clutching at his ears. He was face down on the table, much like I had been the morning before at home, "Make them be quieter"

"I told you you shouldn't have drunk last night" Mori said sternly, "You always feel bad the day after"

"Takashi..." Honey pretty much wailed, burying his face into his folded arms. I laughed quietly to myself and trudged the rest of the way over to them. Delicately settling myself down in the empty seat next to Mori and Tamaki.

"Good morning" Tamaki smiled softly, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log" I admitted, "I honestly barely remember getting to my room"

"You did drink a lot" He chuckled.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

He shrugged, "No, not particularly. You were just very talkative. It was nice"

"Especially when you asked me to take you to bed" Hikaru interrupted with a proud wink.

"I did _what_?!" I snapped loudly. Honey grumbled across from me.

"He's just kidding" Kaoru laughed, "Come on Hikaru, don't tease her"

Hikaru bit his lip and looked at me, cheekily winking at me again. I stuck out my tongue childishly at him. "I don't think I'm ever drinking again" I breathed, "I feel like crap"

"That's a shame, we were thinking about going to a bar later tonight" Kyoya expressed, "A friend of my father owns it, It would make my family look good if I were to stop by with some impressionable people"

"Not happening" I yawned, "I don't go to bars, clubs, pubs, gigs, raves or whatever"

"It's further into town, only the most respected and influential people are allowed entry" Kyoya explained.

"I guess that puts me out of the picture regardless" I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, "Have fun"

"You'll have us as escorts, you'll be welcomed in as if you were one of us"

"Except I ooze poverty"

Kyoya shrugged, "That can't be helped. But nevertheless, I'm required to go by order of my father. That was the condition of borrowing the beach house for the week"

"Must it be tonight?" I moaned.

"I suppose not"

"Oh!" Kaoru blurted, "That's not fair, I ironed out my outfit and everything"

"Unless you want vomit all down the front of said outfit" I replied grumpily, "I would suggest planning it for another night"

"Aww, no fun" Hikaru grumbled. I rolled my eyes, trying not to rock myself too much as the churning in my stomach started to intensify once more. "Haruhi, you sure you don't want something to eat? It'll settle your stomach"

I shook my head.

"Not even a coffee?" Tamaki asked. Again, I shook my head. "Honey?" He looked over at the hunched over blonde who had already fallen asleep. Needless to say, he didn't get an answer. Mori-senpai brushed his finger's through Honey's hair as soothing as he could with his strong hands.

"He doesn't know his limits" I heard him mutter, still stoking his cousin's head delicately.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at them together.

It was still strange to see Honey like this. I couldn't believe that he was 28, he still had the mannerisms of a little boy. I mean, did his behaviour come with a price? How did relationships work? How does his family react? I looked up at Mori, a sympathetic smile touching my lips, "He looks so different" I murmured, "But somehow exactly the same. You know what I mean?"

Mori smiled a little, "I do"

"It's so strange. You think 7 years is such a long time, so much can change. And yet, Honey is exactly the same person as he was the last time I saw him. Right down to his favourite cake decoration"

"Fondant flowers" Mori mumbled.

"Fondant flowers" I grinned.

"He's 28 now. A man. And he's still the same person he was 10 years ago. I always tried to get him to tone everything down, to let a few childish things go as he got older – but he always found it so hard and never managed to. I just about got him to abandon usa-chan a few years ago. But the older he's gotten, the bigger the wedge between him and his family has become" Mori spoke in his familiar monotone voice, yet he still somehow had a way of feeding his emotions through it.

"That's really sad" I breathed, "I always sensed that his brother wanted a stronger relationship with him..."

"And he still tries" Tamaki spoke up, in his kind soft tone, "But Honey can't stop his love for all things cute, and Yasuchika can't accept it. They both have such strong personalities, so...they can't meet in the middle"

"How old is Yasuchika now?" I asked.

"Almost 21" Kaoru replied, "But he's so deep in the Haninozuka family business, he may as well be an old man"

"In that case" I exhaled, "At least Honey being the way he is...makes him happy"

"I guess that's all we can hope for" Tamaki smiled a little.

Honey stirred but didn't wake up, "I'll take him back to bed" Mori said, standing up. He walked over and lifted Honey gently. I could see him strain slightly as Honey wasn't anywhere near as small and portable as he once was, but somehow he managed to throw him over his shoulder.

Kaoru pouted, "Since Honey passed out - does this mean we have to plan something else for the day?"

"I'm going back to bed" I stood up almost as soon as Kaoru finished. I yawned widely.

"We can still go shopping" Tamaki replied, "Honey won't mind us going without him"

I sighed, sitting back down.

"Just us 5?" Hikaru questioned, "That could still be fun"

"We could go out for lunch and everything. Kyoya knows all the best places down-town" Kaoru grinned excitedly. "We don't have to go to that bar, but we can still do other fun stuff"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and took a sip from his coffee mug, "I suppose there's no harm in that"

_Yeah sure, no harm._

* * *

It was pouring with rain when we stepped out of the limousine. And we had barely arrived in the town square before Hikaru and Kaoru were hunting for somewhere to eat. Kyoya looked as relaxed as always, as he clicked through his phone silently, trying to find somewhere so the twins would be quiet, and somewhere to hide from the rain.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Kaoru sighed.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a shark" Hikaru replied.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whale "

"I'm so hungry I will eat you both if you don't stop that" Tamaki interrupted wrapping his arms around himself against the chill of the downpour.

"Wow Boss, grumpy"

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just cold"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Uhhh Yes you are"

"Uhhh No I'm not"

"Okay!" Kyoya snapped, "Hush your bickering. There's a restaurant just over there" He waved his arm in the direction ahead of him. He led us over, bringing us to the threshold of a little tropical cabin with large bamboo pillars and a straw roof. It must have been some type of Caribbean themed place – I could tell Kyoya had chosen a restaurant more suited to my tastes, had it been only them I was sure they would have chosen somewhere more expensive and fancy looking. I was happy either way – since my stomach had begun to settle itself I had started to feel a little hungry.

"This place is...cosy" I breathed, taking the seat next to Hikaru. I peeled off my sodden coat and hung it over the back of my chair. It was nice to be tucked away from the rain outside.

"I saw they had fish on the menu" Kyoya smiled from the head of the table, removing his glasses to wipe away the rain droplets on the lens's, "I remembered how much you love fish. You do still love fish right?"

I nodded, "Of course"

Tamaki sat himself down in the seat opposite me, his feet brushed against mine a little as he slid his chair under the table. "Are you feeling any better Haru?" He smiled.

"Actually I am, in fact I'm feeling quite hungry" I replied glancing down at my menu.

"Have whatever you want" I heard Kyoya mumble, "Hikaru's buying"

"Hey!" Hikaru blurted.

"You already owed me money. Pay for our commoner food and we'll call it even"

_Commoner food? I probably couldn't really afford to eat here..._

Hikaru huffed to himself beside me and grumbled something under his breath, brushing his wet hair back off his face. I caught his eye and smiled, "I could pay for mine if you'd like" I said. Hikaru's eyes widened, he looked almost outraged at my suggestion.

"No, no, no Haruhi! I'll pay, I don't mind"

"Are you sure? I think I have a little money in my purse" My hand reached down for my bag, but Hikaru's shot out and stopped me. I looked back at his face, which looked almost pained. I sensed how uncomfortable I had made him. I bit my lip and offered a small smile – showing him I understood. He exhaled.

After a few minutes of looking through the menu, the waitress swayed over to us and took our orders, lingering slightly when speaking with the boys. She was tall and had overly dyed blonde hair – she kind of reminded me of Mei-chan a little with the ganguro make up. But being the gentlemen that they were, the boys smiled brightly and flirtatiously, as if she were a host club client. Needless to say she completely ignored me, I guess I no longer looked like the boy I was considered once upon a time.

"So Haruhi" Kaoru smirked after a few minutes of mindless chatter had begun to ease. He leant towards me, his chin rested in the palm of his hand, "Hikaru and I were talking earlier about what you were saying last night"

"About what?" I questioned.

"About being a police officer"

"Oh, right"

"What about this uniform?" Hikaru winked at me cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, "I left it in my apartment. I've taken time off for a bit so I don't need it"

"Dammit" Kaoru grumbled to himself from next to Tamaki.

"How about a photo?" Hikaru continued.

"You're coming across slightly pervy"

He smirked again, "I have a thing for a woman in uniform"

"My badge has a photo..." I reluctantly sighed. 4 pairs of eyes widened around me, Hikaru was leaning in so much he was almost sat in my lap. I dove my hand into my bag, riffling through before pulling out my police ID badge, "Knock yourselves out perverts" I chuckled, throwing it into the middle of the table. Hikaru and Kaoru almost tore each other apart fighting for the first look. Of course, Hikaru was the one who snatched it up first. He flipped open the leather wallet, and found my photo.

"You look so cute Haru" He beamed.

I huffed, "It's a police officer ID badge, It's not meant to be cute"

"Let me see" Kaoru and Tamaki said at the same time. They both took it from Hikaru and gushed over my photo, "You look so pretty"

"I'm wearing a shirt and a tie. I used to wear that everyday and people thought I was a boy. I hardly think I look pretty"

"You always made a pretty boy" Kaoru smirked, "Kyoya, you want to see?"

Kyoya shook his head, "I've already seen it"

"Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

Just as he was about the answer, the Mei-chan look-a-like walked over with our food. She served up the boy's plates first before dumping mine haphazardly in-front of me. I noticed Hikaru's bright and friendly smile vanishing somewhat as he averted his attention to me and my plate, as the waitress almost dropped it into my lap whilst she stared so intently at his face.

"Be more careful" He grumbled at her, not bothering to look up from my plate. The waitress pouted in annoyance and flashed me the dirtiest look before wandering back towards the kitchen she had walked from. Hikaru's eyes shifted to mine. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was thinking about how horrible the waitress was to me. I gave him a look back that told him not to worry, I was fine. Why was he acting so strangely today?

"Kyoya, what did you mean about already seeing my ID photo" I went back to the conversation we were having before our food arrived, causing Hikaru to return to his usual relaxed self.

"I did my research" Kyoya replied casually.

"You...researched me?"

"I was only checking up on you. Surely it's nice to know you were still in my thoughts. I was curious"

"But that's a gross invasion of my privacy"

"No ones lives are private Haruhi" He ate a forkful of seafood pasta, humming happily, "Besides, you should have expected this from me"

_He got that right. I should have._

"How-come you never told us about this?" Kaoru grumbled.

"You never asked" Kyoya replied, his voice sounding almost cold.

As Kyoya and Kaoru argued between themselves, I looked down at my smoked salmon salad and licked my lips. Hikaru was having the same as me, I glanced over, watching him push the cherry tomatoes out from amongst the salad leaves.

"Would you like my tomatoes?" He asked, noticing me watching him.

"No" I replied, "I don't really like them either"

"They remind me of eyeballs"

"And they're always unpleasantly cold"

Hikaru smiled to himself, scooping up a forkful of salmon. He hummed in satisfaction, letting his fork linger in his mouth of a short moment. "Gorgeous" He breathed. And he was right, it tasted amazing, everything was just so fresh. Once again, I felt Tamaki's leg touch mine, my eyes averted upwards from my meal. He wasn't looking back this time, but Hikaru was.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, trying not to attract the others.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You've been acting stranger than usual since we came out"

He sighed with a small smile, "I'm fine, really, don't worry about me Haru"

We all finished our meals in relative silence, just enjoying the taste of our food. I couldn't tell if the rain outside was subduing, I had hoped it would whilst we ate so we wouldn't have to venture out into the cold. We probably should have just stayed back at the house. But the rain still tumbled relentlessly from black clouds. I guessed the summer weather the day before had just been a one time miracle. Now we were back to usual winter. The rain was even worse here than it had been last week at home. I bit my lip, hoping the rain wouldn't escalate into something worse.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki beamed calling over at me from a market stall, it was still pouring with rain and I was frozen to the spot, "Come under the umbrella with me" I shivered in my cold, soaked coat that was failing to warm me up or keep me sheltered from the rain. My hair was drenched through, slick to my scalp and droplets of rain rolled down my face unpleasantly. I was so cold I could barely shuffle towards Tamaki who stood offering his umbrella.

"O...k-kay" I shuddered, trying to move my heavy jean-clad legs. I managed a couple of steps before I felt a comfortable warmth engulfing me.

"Better?" I heard Hikaru's voice in my ear. He'd draped a new, dry coat over my shoulders and pulled the hood up over my head. It was too big for me but I didn't care, it was warm and dry – that's all I could have prayed for.

"T-thank y-you" I said, snuggling into it happily. Tamaki approached me, holding the umbrella over my head with a sweet smile. He looked so handsome in the rain, even the wet hair hanging across his forehead and the drops dripping down couldn't take the smile from his face. Hikaru rubbed his hands up and down my arms, trying to create a warm friction through the coat. I was still shivering but the heat from his hands were beginning to steady me.

"W-was there r-really any need for m-me to buy a b-b-bikini top if the weather is s-s-so cold" I managed to say. We had been wandering around the town for a couple of hours now, shuffling from store to store, from market stall to market stall. The rain hadn't let up even the tiniest bit, it was just a continuous curtain of water sheathing us in nothing but cold dampness.

"Maybe it'll get sunny later in the week" Tamaki breathed. I shivered again, I could swear the rain was just getting colder and harder. Whose idea was it to come out in this weather? I felt like I was on my way to getting hypothermia.

"It's fucking freezing" Kaoru sauntered over, hands tucked into his jean pockets coolly, "Is it time to go home yet?"

"Y-you were th-the ones who w-w-wanted to come out in the f-first place" I stammered leaning against Hikaru who was still holding the coat wrapped around me. I could feel his hard heated chest through his clothes, I welcomed the warmth.

"It wasn't raining when we left" Kaoru shrugged nuzzling into the collar of his dark blue trench coat.

"Where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asked him.

"He's coming, he stopped to speak to someone"

"Who?"

"Some guy"

"Has he called for the car to come collect us?"

Kaoru shrugged, "No, I don't think so" He looked over at Hikaru and I and bit his lip. "Are you okay Haru?" He asked in concern, he moved in closer and wiped away a droplet of water that began rolling down my cheek. He stared at me so intently, my breath caught in my throat nervously. He looked so much like Hikaru it was almost scary, it was like they grew even more alike as they got older. I was even surprised I was still able to tell them apart after all these years.

We all huddled together for warmth as we went back the way Kaoru had come from – in search of Kyoya. We found him stood under an overhanging roof, loitering against a pillar with his phone pressed to his ear. As we began to close in on him a faint grumble echoed from the clouds, causing me to pause in my tracks.

I looked to Hikaru and Tamaki who stopped with me, "Did you hear something?" I almost whispered. They didn't reply, they just looked at each other. I could see that they remembered my embarrassing fear and abruptly ran to Kyoya.

"We need to get back" I heard Tamaki tell him.

"I'm calling the limousine now" Kyoya replied. Another deep grumble came from the sky, I flinched, trying to breath calmly. Usually I always knew when a thunder storm was approaching – I was _that_ paranoid about being caught up in one, I'd even missed days of work hiding under my bed from thunder. I was almost angered that they hadn't checked the weather reports for the day. My eyes squeezed shut as I hid further into the coat Hikaru had given me.

"Uh, I need to go...somewhere else" I strained trying to sound brave and relaxed, but my attempts were undermined by the shakiness of my voice. Over the years I had tried to find ways of calming myself during these storms, I could never really predict how I will react during. Sometimes I would have a fully fledged panic attack, and sometimes I would just shut myself in a room and relax until the storm passes. But then again, I hadn't been outside in a storm since I was...well, for a good few years, and I had no intention to change that.

Hikaru was by my side in an instant, with the same sad look he had had on his face all day, "We'll be going soon, Kyoya is on the phone with them now" He chewed his lip anxiously. It was only now that I realised what the look he was giving meant – it was worry. Just complete and painful worry.

"I just need to get inside somewhere, anywhere" I breathed, peering up at him through the oversized hood that shielded my eyes.

"I'm sorry we're out here, I should have gotten us back the second I saw the rain" He grumbled.

"It's okay, the day was still fun. Wet, but fun" I tried to smile, but another echo from above shook me right through. Hikaru's arms enveloped me almost instantly, holding me against him and covering my ears with his hands so I couldn't hear what was going on around me. I buried my face into his chest, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. My heart was thudding so loudly I was finding it even more difficult to remain composed. But somehow, being shrouded by Hikaru's caring embrace made me feel so much safer.

"This was a stupid idea" His voice was muffled in his chest, laced around his increasing heart beat.

"It was a nice idea"

"It was stupid"

"Stop saying that"

"No"

I sighed, if my eyes were open I would have rolled them, "You're warm" I breathed trying to avert Hikaru's sudden self-blaming towards a different conversation. A growl of thunder murmured through Hikaru's hands, I winced almost violently and pressed myself even further into his body. If it were possible to crawl inside him, I would have. He gripped me even tighter and shushed me, trying to relax my breathing. "This is so ridiculous" I almost snapped, "Why am I such a baby?"

"You're not a baby" I heard Tamaki say from behind me, "Try not to panic, the car is almost here. It's going to be okay" I felt his gentle hand brush my back, I relaxed into his touch, exhaling slowly. Hikaru rested his chin on my head, comfortably nestling me in. I enjoyed it when he held me, like the night we were reunited – he was the first one to hug me. It was so familiar and cosy, like he was deliberately designed to perfectly fit me between his arms. I hummed – relaxing.

The limo arrived a couple of minutes later, I ducked out from Hikaru's hold and almost dove head first through the open vehicle door. I swear, we couldn't have gotten back quicker. The rain still poured down relentlessly and the thunder and lightning had only just started getting bad – I knew worse was yet to come. As I exited the limo outside the house, I was choking back shaking sobs as the growls from above began to increase in ferociousness. Mori opened the door and caught me as I leapt through the threshold, he grabbed me in his strong arms and pressed me against him comfortably.

"It's okay, it's okay" He whispered to me. I tried to contain all my sobs, I didn't want to look pathetic in front of them. It was bad enough that I had ruined their day with my irrational fear, I didn't want to put them into anymore uncomfortable situations. I exhaled shakily and tore away from him slowly.

More thunder broke from above. I flinched, covering my face with my hands, "I'm going up..." I trailed off and started moving towards the staircase without finishing my sentence. It was taking all my strength to not explode in front of them all.

"Haruhi" Kaoru breathed sadly, stepping over to me and grasping my wrist. I stopped and glanced at him, holding my breath as I waited for the next grumble of thunder. Why wouldn't they just let me hide away on my own?

"I'm fine" I mumbled. I pulled my arm out from Kaoru's urgent fingers and continued pulling myself up the stairs. I didn't look back at them and kept my head down all the way up the stairs, down the hallway and into my room. I breathed a heavy sigh, blinking the tears from my eyes – they tumbled down my cheeks leaving long salty trails. I leant against the closed door of my room and braced myself for the flashes of lightning and the howls of thunder that could be heard through the thin window panes at the other side of the room.

Amongst the sounds outside I could also hear the murmuring concerned voices of the boys downstairs. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could pick out the words _"help"_ and _"upset"._ Being in this house with the storm brewing outside, took me back to the last time this had happened. When Tamaki came to my rescue, holding me lovingly so I wasn't afraid. I could still remember the warm embrace, even the heavy thudding of his heart against my ear as we sat in darkness – just me and him. I let another tear fall from my eye as an even louder thundering burst from outside. I practically collapsed onto the floor, rolling into a ball, covering my ears with my hands.

_Stupid fucking thunder_

_Stupid fucking thunder_

_Stupid fucking thunder_

* * *

"Haru" I heard in the distance, "Haru, wake up"

I grumbled tiredly, opening my eyes slowly and hesitantly. I was still lying on the floor half under the bed curled up in a ball, my knees pressed against my chest. I must have fallen asleep trying to shield myself from the sounds of the storm. I raised my head, looking up at Hikaru who was watching me with concern in his eyes.

"Has the storm gone?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Yes"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A while, everyone else has gone to bed"

"I'm sorry if I worried everyone" I breathed, "I hope I didn't upset anyone", I sat up against the side of the bed. I rubbed the sleep from my face and stretched my arms above my head. "I wasn't really thinking when we got inside. I must have seemed so ungrateful"

He shrugged, sitting down beside me, "It's okay, you deal with your problems the way you wish. Even if that does mean hiding away on your own. I'm sorry if we made it worse for you"

I stared at him, furrowing my eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you feel that way. No one was making it worse, you were all being so caring and I just panicked and ran away. Since I moved into my own place I just got used to dealing with it on my own. I'm not sure how I would react with someone else. I didn't want to make you feel...uncomfortable, and I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of all of you" I bit my lip, averting my eyes from his.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed around me. All I want to do is help you"

"Even with...snot and tears streaming down my face" I chuckled.

"You'd still look just as beautiful" He smiled.

I blushed slightly, "What's the time?" I asked.

He looked down at his expensive 'Hugo Boss' wrist watch and breathed, "Half past 1"

"In the morning?!"

He nodded, "You were sleeping for an awful long time. We got back here at 6ish and you ran straight up here and fell asleep. We wanted to see if you were okay, but when we stuck our heads around the door we were already sleeping. The storm stopped a few hours ago, you pretty much slept all the way through it"

"At least that's something" I sighed, "How come you're awake?"

"I couldn't sleep without knowing you were okay. I'm sorry I woke you up"

"How sweet, and it's okay, I'm glad you woke me" I replied, smiling, "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you alone...you've been acting really strangely all day, are you okay?"

He bit his lip, "I've been fine"

"No you haven't. I can see you're not"

"You don't need to worry Haru, that's my job" He smiled at me sweetly, squeezing my hand. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest, I had no idea why, maybe I was still shaken up from the storm. I was happy Hikaru was here with me.

"I'm surprised Kaoru isn't awake with you. I thought you two were inseparable" I chuckled.

"Not so much anymore. We're still close but...we've grown independently over the last few years. I mean, we're almost 26, we can't spend forever living in each other's pockets. As much as we always hoped we would" He explained, resting his head back on the edge of the mattress.

"What do you both do now? For work I mean"

"We mainly work with our father in his software development business, we didn't last very long in college so we just joined Dad. But we're still pretty involved with our mother's work too. She's needed some help recently working on her men's line of formal wear. Kaoru is more into it than I am though. I just wear the clothes, Kaoru does a lot more design work"

I found myself grinning listening to him talk about their work, "I never saw you as a software developer type"

"Me neither. But I picked it up pretty fast, and it was nice being able to get to know Dad a little better. Kaoru and I were always Mama's boys, who knew we could grow to love our Dad just as much?"

My grin only grew, "That makes me happy to hear" I said, "Your Dad was always so lovely. I could tell he knew you both loved your mother more, and he seemed to just accept that. I'm sure he's happy you're both getting so close to him"

He smiled back staring into my eyes, just as Kaoru had done earlier. The looked gave me the same chills as Kaoru's had done. "Has it really been 7 years?" He whispered to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like we were never away. I could always talk to you so easily, you were the only person other than Kaoru I could share things with. You would have thought 7 years would have driven a wedge between us...and yet"

"I know what you mean...it's strange. I don't feel any different. No awkwardness, nothing uncomfortable...just like we always were. And not only you, everyone. I do still need to speak with everyone though, I still don't know what they do, where they live, for all I know Kyoya could be married and Mori could have 3 children" I laughed to myself.

Hikaru chuckled, "I wouldn't bother" He said, "No one is married, no one has children. I'm not sure about partners but...from what I've heard, everyone's situations are pretty much the same as they were 7 years ago...what about you?"

I shook my head, "I don't have time for children, and I don't go out enough to meet anyone special" I smiled to myself, leaning my head back against the bed, I looked over at Hikaru whose eyes were fixed to mine, like they were attached by an invisible string. Nothing but our laboured breaths hung between us. It took me a few seconds to realise how close we had become, our noses were almost touching.

"Why were you so worried today?" I breathed quietly, my eyes darting across Hikaru's face. His skin was so clear and creamy, just as it always had been. His eyes were such a calming dark hazel colour, it was a wonder how I hadn't noticed how incredible his eyes were all those years ago. Right now I couldn't bring myself to turn away. My heart was still thudding urgently in my ears.

He sighed, "It's just...everything that's happened over the last few days. It's so...fast. I'm just worried that...this week will end and..." He trailed off, his eyes turning sad.

"You're scared I'll leave again...aren't you...?"

He didn't answer, he just nodded slightly.

I reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly, caressing his knuckle with my thumb. I felt him relax under my touch. "I'm not going anywhere Hika" I breathed, "I should never have abandoned you all in the first place. I never met anyone else like you, and I've done nothing but miss you since the day I left. Now I've got you all back...I don't intend on going anywhere"

"It wasn't just that" Hikaru sniffed, finally breaking our gaze, "I was just worried about..." He cleared his throat, "When you stopped answering phone calls, and letters...I began thinking that maybe..." He paused, glancing back up at me, "Was it because of me that you stopped talking?"

"Why would it be because of you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember the leaving party..." He breathed hesitantly.

I bit my lip, honestly, I drank quite a lot of wine that night, "What about it?"

Hikaru looked a little upset, "It doesn't matter. If you don't remember then...obviously it's not because of that"

"Because of what? What happened?"

"You really don't remember do you?"

"I had a lot of wine that night, I didn't even remember getting home"

He was chewing his lip now, "I don't think I should say" He breathed, "If you don't remember then...it might come as a bit of a shock"

"You're starting to scare me now"

At first I thought he may get angry at me, but he surprised me with an amused smile. His hand came up to my cheek, delicately, he brushed it with the back of his fingers. Staring into my eyes once more. "I was hoping you would have remembered"

"Tell me" I said, my breath hitching in my throat. His hand was heating up the coolness of my skin, and my heart felt as if it might burst out of my chest. His face moved in closer to mine, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. I was too nervous to breathe.

"It's no fun if you don't remember on your own" He smirked, "At least this settles my worries about it being the cause of your abandonment. But I don't really know what's worse – that you don't remember or if you did"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Now you're back we can make new memories, instead of dwelling on old ones"

"Oh" I breathed, "Okay"

_I'm still curious._

"You missed dinner, you must be hungry" He smiled, increasing the space between us, and averting the conversation.

It took me a second to recompose myself, I cleared my throat as my heart returned to a healthier speed, "I am a little. What did you have?"

"Beef stew. We made sure there was some left over for you. Come with me, I'll heat some up for you" He stood up, stretching before offering me a hand up. I grasped it tightly and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I studied his face a little, his sweet, suspicious face. Something told me he had something planned, something mischievous flickered in his pupils. Swiftly, he planted a light peck on my forehead – only increasing my concerns. He led me towards the door into the hallway. I watched him as he walked.

Something told me this wasn't the end of our conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 8**

_All these years I've been chasing down the answers_   
_I won't sit, always chasing our shadows_   
_But I need you tonight_

_\- Holding Onto Heaven, Foxes_

* * *

"How long does it take to make a cup of coffee Honey?" I heard from the kitchen, "I'm dying of thirst over here"

"I'm trying to get the machine to work" Honey's voice pouted back.

"You haven't plugged it in" Mori breathed. I descended the staircase and approached the doorway to the kitchen. I couldn't bring myself to walk right in, so I lingered there – peering through the glass at the boys. They were all in their pyjamas at the dining table, waiting for coffee and breakfast. I smiled in amusement. You could see they weren't used to cooking for themselves.

It was the morning after the storm and apart from a 300lb weight of guilt and embarrassment on my shoulders, I was feeling a lot better. Hikaru and I had stayed up for a few hours the night before, eating leftover beef stew and talking. It was nice to be able to hear all about the twins and their lives during my absence in the last few years. They seemed quite happy, living in their own section of the house together away from their parents. I couldn't really imagine them fending for themselves in their own apartments – so I was happy to hear that they were still living closely with their parents. Hikaru had been so nice to me since we came to the beach house. I remembered how he used to be when we were in the host club, he was always the fiery twin, the more outspoken one, who was always so protective of his friends and brother. I could see that side of him hadn't changed, he was still just as mischievous and protective, especially with me yesterday. A part of me liked being so cared for, but the other part of me hated feeling like I needed protection.

I was still in confusion about what he had said about something happening at the leaving party all those years ago. I had laid in bed all night wondering what he could be referring to. But I was 18 and had been drinking all that night, and could hardly remember. I could just about recall being on the balcony with him, but I couldn't remember anymore. I assumed we had spoken about something, but no words came to mind, no matter how much I racked my brain. Perhaps it would come to me eventually, or hopefully, he would tell me.

Whilst I was thinking to myself, I could see Tamaki watching me from the table, a sympathetic and welcoming look on his face. I bit my lip and wrapped my fingers around the door handle. All eyes were on me as I walked through towards them. I fiddled with my dressing gown cord awkwardly as I hobbled over to the table. Everyone looked so concerned, apart from Hikaru. I adjusted my horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of my nose. I couldn't be bothered to put my contacts in that morning.

"Good morning" I breathed.

"Good morning" everyone replied.

"Look...I...um..." I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry about yesterday...I didn't mean to worry you, or phase you out. I wasn't really thinking"

They all looked slightly surprised by my apology, raising their eyebrows at me almost sadly. "You don't need to apologise Haruhi" Tamaki smiled sweetly, "We just wanted to know you were okay"

I looked down at my feet, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of my behaviour, "I shouldn't have snapped at you all and run upstairs" I grumbled, "That was a bit...inconsiderate of me, you were only trying to help"

"Shush now" Tamaki stood up and hugged me tightly, "no more apologising, lets just have breakfast, no one is annoyed at you"

"Apologising to you seems to be becoming a habit of mine" I murmured, nuzzling my face into Tamaki's chest. I sighed contently to myself, enjoying the warm embrace.

Tamaki sat me down in the empty seat next to him and Kaoru, opposite Hikaru. Hikaru offered me a bright smile and mouthed the words _"It's okay"_ across the table to me. I returned the smile, catching myself blushing slightly. I glanced over towards the kitchenette to see that Honey was still trying to make everyone coffee, with a lot of help from Mori.

"I can make everyone breakfast if you'd like" I suggested.

"You don't need to do that" Kyoya breathed, "Honey said he can make pancakes"

" _Can you_ make pancakes Honey-senpai?" I asked.

Honey turned his head, looking rather flustered, "It's milk and flour right?" He bit his lip. I chuckled under my breath and stood back up, wandering over to him and Mori. I picked up the bowl of 'milk and flour' from the counter and nodded at them both to sit down.

"I'll make breakfast" I smiled, "And you need to put more water in the coffee machine"

"I can do that!" Honey beamed, almost skipping through the kitchen. I managed to salvage Honey's pancake batter attempt with some sugar and butter, it's a wonder how these men hadn't died of starvation over the last few years, I hoped they had help with cooking at home wherever they lived.

"So what's the plan for today?" I smiled, whisking up the batter.

"We thought we would take it easy today" Kaoru replied from the table, "It's still raining outside so there's not much point in going out to the beach or anything"

"But we were thinking we would stop into that bar Kyoya mentioned yesterday" Tamaki continued.

I tensed a little at the mention of a bar. I hated bars, I hated the atmosphere, I hated the noise, I hated the people, I hated the drinking. The amount of calls I would receive as a police officer to bars each night was ridiculous. Very rarely would you go without a call to the station regarding some kind of social drinking venue. Having worked with the police for many years now, bars had been tarnished for me. But after ruining yesterday, I didn't want to ruin this arrangement as well.

"What's the bar like?" I breathed.

"Pretty high end. It's more like a gentleman's club" Kyoya explained, "A friend of my father owns it"

"A gentleman's club?"

"Yes, it's like a social club for higher class men"

"Isn't a gentleman's club like a...strip club?" I asked anxiously. I'd also been called to my fair share of strip clubs.

"Well, no not really. There is entertainment, dancers and singers, but rarely stripping. Strippers are a more...lower class form of entertainment"

"I don't know, I've met some very classy strippers in my years" I smirked, "forgive me if I don't sound enthused about this whole plan"

"You won't be expected to get up and dance and drink or anything" Kaoru said, I could hear the smirk in his voice, "As much as we would love to see you dance"

"My dancing hasn't improved much since the last time you saw it" I chuckled, finishing up the first pancake, "Honey" I called, plating it up. He served up everyone's coffees and skipped to my side to collect his plate. His smile couldn't have been any bigger as he shook the can of whipped cream over his large pancake.

"You weren't awful at dancing when you had someone to lead you" I heard Tamaki say, "It was just went you went solo the cracks really showed", I laughed at his words, pouring some more batter into the pan.

"Mum packed an evening outfit for you in that backpack" Kaoru said.

I tried to remember the items I had pulled out of that bag, "Which one?"

"Nothing scary. Just a beaded mesh sheath dress"

"Beaded mesh sheath?"

"Yeah. Mum designed it for her petite line"

"I don't remember seeing anything like that in the bag" I replied, flipping another pancake. I served it up on another plate for Mori. The conversation about the bar continued behind me, I was getting the sense that this was more of a business plan rather than a night out for Kyoya. That only made me more nervous, I would be judged by rich business owners and aristocrats – and not only me, we would be there on behalf of Mr Ootori. I wasn't in the correct class to even entertain the idea of attending such a lavish event. To even be accepted inside the club would be a surprise.

I finished making everyone's pancakes and went back to my chair to join in the conversation once more. The boys looked like they were enjoying their breakfasts, and through Honey's efforts – the coffee didn't taste too bitter. I kept catching Hikaru's eye as I ate, he couldn't stop smiling at me whenever our eyes met – he looked like we was enjoying my pancakes.

"So Haru" Tamaki stole my attention from my side, "Where do you live now?"

"Uh, North Adachi" I replied having a sip of coffee.

"That's...really not far"

I nodded, "I didn't really know where else to go when I dropped out of college, I didn't want to come back to Bunkyō, but I still wanted to be close"

"Damn, I wish we had known" I heard Hikaru say, "You were so close by and we never knew"

A pang of guilt stung my heart noticing the disappointment in his eyes, I frowned slightly and looked back down at my plate, "So, do you all still live in Bunkyō then?" I asked, turning the conversation on them.

"Pretty much" Tamaki replied, "We all still see each other regularly as we all still live in the same area" He sipped his coffee, "I never left Bunkyō, I briefly moved into the main house with my father and grandmother a few years back, but after my grandmother died I decided to move back into the second house where I stayed when we were in Ouran. It was nice living closely with my father, but as I got older it made more sense to move out on my own"

"Your grandmother died?" I exhaled sadly. It was no secret that his grandmother and I completely despised each other, we'd had numerous heated arguments with each other from the day I met her. I had even been barred from entering the house to see Tamaki many many times after fights I had gotten into. I never liked her, the way she treated Tamaki would burst my heart and after a while I found it increasingly difficult to keep my opinions to myself around her. If it wasn't for Tamaki's father, I probably would have been severely punished for my actions. But regardless of how I felt about her, I knew Tamaki had always fought valiantly for her approval and acceptance. I could tell her loss would have hurt him in some way, no matter how poorly she always treated him.

Tamaki smirked, "It's okay, I know you didn't like her"

"That doesn't mean it isn't sad. She was still your grandmother"

"She got a lot nicer over the years, eventually she let me move back into the main house with her and Dad, she helped me dip my toe into the family business – and eventually I gained her respect"

"Is that what you do now? Work with your father?"

He nodded, "I took over from my grandmother at Suoh Enterprises when she died"

"Wow, that's...heavy" I cleared my throat.

Tamaki chuckled, "I guess it is slightly _'heavy'_ , I have a lot of responsibilities and important duties for SE. But I enjoy it"

"I guess that makes you..."

"The youngest billionaire in the country" Kaoru chuckled from my right.

 _Yikes._ My eyes widened as I took another sip of coffee. I almost choked hearing Kaoru's words. The boys just laughed at my reaction. Damn I felt poor. 26 and Tamaki was one of the most successful people in the world. I was finding it difficult to disguise my shock. I glanced over at Tamaki who was already looking at me.

"Yikes" I said out loud, "I had no idea"

_Why didn't Dad ever tell me? Surely he would have heard..._

"It's only money" Tamaki said, "I'm more happy about being useful to my family than anything else". I smiled, he was just as sentimental as he always was. He'd really grown into such a beautiful family man. I couldn't help but feel touched by his dedication to his father and grandmother.

"That's so sweet" I beamed, locking eyes with him, "I'm glad you've gotten so involved with your family's business. I bet your father is so proud"

That comment seemed to make him happy, "I hope so too" He breathed with a perfect smile on his face. His dazzling blue eyes were staring into mine so intensely, I was finding it almost impossible to look away.

"Haruhi you haven't finished your breakfast" Hikaru spoke suddenly. I tore my gaze away from Tamaki to face him. He was biting his lip anxiously. I suddenly felt very apologetic, I hadn't realised I had been neglecting the others whilst absorbed in the conversation with Tamaki. I quickly turned back to my pancake and went back to eating. A few strange exchanging glances were shared between Kaoru and Hikaru which I didn't understand, but it didn't take long before everyone was talking amongst themselves again. However I couldn't help but notice Kyoya's studious stares from across the dining table, I did my best to ignore them and finish my food.

* * *

My bedroom didn't have an en-suite, much like the twin's room. acting out the charming gentlemanly roles they so often portrayed - they volunteered showering after me so I could be dressed first. The shower cubical itself was five times the size of mine, and looked as if it could house a small family, it was complete with wall water jets and LED lights. It was more like something you'd see in a space movie than a bathroom. I wasn't complaining however, when I got inside to have my shower, as it was the most relaxing shower I had ever had.

Honey had given me some soap and shampoo to use, which all smelt of sweet strawberries and cream. The soapy water flowing down my body was so calming and soft, and the clean, fruity smell that engulfed me completely cleared my head of all worries about the evening out that approached. I sighed happily, turning the shower dial so the water stopped flowing.

I grabbed the nearest white towel and wrapped it around myself then rung out my soaked hair over the sink and shook out all the wet knots. I then gathered up all my clothes in my damp arms and stepped out into the hallway. All the boys were in their own rooms getting ready so I didn't have to worry about any of them seeing me on the five second walk from the bathroom to my bedroom.

At least that's what I thought. Because I really didn't expect to collide head on with Kyoya outside my door – eradicating all the serenity I had gained from my relaxing shower. My eyes widened as I dropped my clothes, using my arms to tighten the bath towel around me. Kyoya didn't seem at all phased or affected by the situation and greeted me as if I were fully clothed.

"Haruhi, I need to talk to you" He breathed calmly.

"Now?!" I blurted, shocked.

"Yes, I needed to talk alone about something"

"Can it wait until I'm clothed?!" I was utterly dumbfounded by Kyoya's relaxed exterior. I felt unbelievably exposed and vulnerable as I stood in the hallway. Kyoya seemed confused for a second, and looked more clearly noticing the towel.

"This will only take a second" He said, still not bothered.

"What is it!?"

"It's about tonight"

"Yeah?"

"When we speak with Mr Ochi at the club, I'm going to need you to not mention that you're a police officer" He explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "And why not?" I questioned.

"You don't need to worry about that, he just can't know you're a police officer"

"This is sounding awfully suspicious"

Kyoya fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "You understand what I'm saying?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. All of this stunk of illegality, "Is there a reason why he won't like it if he hears I'm an officer?"

"Well, he won't be happy. It would be safer if you didn't mention it"

"What exactly goes on at this gentleman's club Kyoya?" I asked, urgent authority in my voice. My tone made Kyoya take the conversation a little more seriously. He sighed, letting all the bull shit go.

"Look, there are a few things going on there that aren't necessarily considered legal. We are aware of these illegalities and once the deal between him and my father closes, the police will be making their arrests"

"What kind of illegalities?!"

"Nothing you need to worry about"

"I am a police officer, this is exactly the kind of thing I need to worry about. You can't ask me to saunter in and ignore the crimes I see. That in itself is illegal, I have to report what I see, it's my duty as an enforcer of the law"

Kyoya bit his lip, but I couldn't help but notice an amused smirk touching the edge of his mouth. "I need you to trust me here okay? It's only liquor crimes and the like. I promise, once the deal is closed the police will be going in and shutting him down. The police have already been informed in fact"

"How on earth have you gotten the police to agree to wait for your families affairs to be out of the picture before making an arrest?"

"All you need to know is that everything is under control"

I huffed to myself and ran my fingers through my wet hair, the Ootori family were very wealthy and important people. Regardless whether or not I agreed with this request, it wouldn't matter. The Ootori's were a lot more powerful than I was. "Fine" I sighed, "But if I get arrested for ignoring my duties. You will be paying for all my legal defence, my bail money, and you will be reimbursing my year's pay check plus bonuses every year for the rest of my life. Get it?"

"Yes, yes I get it", Kyoya breathed out a loud laugh,

"What does Mr Ochi have to do with the Ootori medical group anyway?" I murmured.

"Never you mind" He chuckled, "I'm enjoying this side of you. You remind me of myself a little"

"How so?"

"Strength, dedication, responsibility" He breathed folding his arms.

"That's a little arrogant don't you think?"

"Well, I am an egotist" He smirked again, that seemed to be his favourite expression, "I'll let you go now"

I tightened the towel even more and exhaled, "You still could have waited for me to be dressed" I grumbled, then pushed my way past Kyoya and through to my bedroom door. It took a couple of minutes to remember I'd left my clothes in the hallway, but there was no way I'd be venturing out there again until I was ready.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Honey beamed as I joined him and the others in the living room. I was wearing the dress they had mentioned earlier. It was extremely pretty, a black and coffee brown colour, silk and mesh and had long hugging sleeves. I wasn't too happy about the short length but it was extremely beautiful with the stunning beaded diamond shaped patterns that completely covered it. It sort of reminded me of an updated 1920's flapper girl dress. I'd also been given dangling black bead earrings that matched the beads on my dress, and also a pair of shoes. Simple strappy black heels. And I was no better walking in them as I was with the heels at the reunion. I had also replaced my glasses with contacts, which made me feel even more conscious about doing my make up.

All the boys were dressed neatly in suits and shirts, but casually with no ties. I couldn't help but blush, they all looked so handsome.

"Wow, Haruhi" Hikaru said, standing up from the couch, "You look beautiful" I felt my blush growing even more heated in my cheeks. He was next to me in almost an instant, studying my face with a bright smile on his face, "stunning" I heard him mutter to himself. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a black shirt, the top two buttons undone exposing the toned creamy skin of his collarbone. I averted my eyes, as my heart started to beat a little faster.

"The beads itch" I muttered.

"You look so cute Haru-chan" Honey called over, clapping his hands together, "Did you do your hair and make up yourself? You did it so perfectly"

"Yes, Mrs Hitachiin packed a make up bag and some instructions" I laughed, "I'd be hopeless otherwise"

"You look incredible" Tamaki said from across the room. He gave me the same intense look he had done earlier, the one that kept me under his spell, unable to break away from his loving stare. I smiled and blinked as Hikaru brushed a loose strand of hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear. The doorbell rang a few seconds later signalling the arrival of the car Kyoya had requested, breaking mine and Hikaru's strangely intimate moment. I brushed it off and followed the others to the car.

The journey to the _gentleman's club_ took about 40 minutes. We pulled up outside a huge lavish building, large muscular men guarded the doors and groups of beautifully dressed women and men swaggered in and out. _The Velvet Cage_ was broadly presented in the darkness with golden lights above the doors. There were no windows to be seen or lights coming from through the doors, only dim spotlights and only the echo of music could be heard from outside. I shuddered, the whole place just seemed sketchy and seedy.

_I thought a respectful business man owned this place?_

I leaned towards Kaoru who sat beside me, "What exactly is this place?"

"You probably shouldn't analyse it too closely" He replied in an unsure tone.

"Are we safe?"

He nodded. "Yes we're definitely safe. Don't worry"

I bit my lip as the driver came round to my door and opened it. He helped me climb out, the boys followed quickly. I sensed that they weren't as confident as they were when we left the house. I didn't know what was more worrying – the fact that we were here, or the fact that Kyoya had brought us here knowing of possible dangers.

"Have you put us in any danger?" I turned to Kyoya, keeping my voice low.

"No, no danger, it's just a friendly social gathering. Just remember what I said and everything will go smoothly" He replied.

"Why do I feel like you're going in there to do something equally as illegal?" I gritted my teeth.

"And what would I have to gain from criminal activity? I would be a disgrace to my family" And everyone knew that Kyoya only did things for personal gain. I just hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Does your father know what's going on here?"

He smiled, "Of course he does. It's all under control. Just enjoy yourself and follow my request"

"You know you could ask nicely"

"Please"

"That's better"

The atmosphere inside the club was eerie. It was unlike any other bar or club I had ever been to, you could tell that a lot of money had been sunk into it. Inside through the dim lights, was a large central bar in the middle of the room that stood like an island, bright coloured spotlights framed the island, illuminating the many bottles of alcoholic drinks and energetic staff. You could just make out the purple velvet colour scheme with the sofa suites that outlined the room, mainly private booths. The whole place was pretty huge, more like a hall than a room. And it was filled predominantly with wealthy suit wearing men, mostly older men who were congregating cheerily in groups holding champagne glasses – talking and laughing loudly over the loud seedy instrumental music that played. If you looked carefully you could notice the odd woman in skimpy clothing wandering about, but they were mainly waitresses, and the women in glorified lingerie I assumed were _'the entertainment'._ Apart from me, there must have only been a handful of women there as guests.

I suddenly felt very exposed. Like I had a flashing light around my neck saying 'Female'. It was times like these I missed looking like a boy.

"Why did I let you all bring me here?" I said aloud, "I told you it was a strip club"

"It's a gentleman's club" Kyoya smirked.

"It's a strip club. And it smells funny"

"Takashi" Honey's timid voice spoke out, "Watch after Haru-chan" He cleared his throat, "I don't like the way some of these men are looking at her" His voice suddenly darkened, turning almost sinister. I gulped and tried not to notice what Honey was referring to. Unfortunately, the looks I was receiving were _very_ obvious.

"Mr Ootori" A jolly man called out, pushing past gatherings of men to approach us.

"Wonderful to see you again Mr Ochi" Kyoya replied presenting his hand to be shaken. Mr Ochi was a heavy man, with sparse white hair and a neatly trimmed and styled short beard. He was a cheery looking man, hardly the sort you would assume as being involved in criminal activities.

"Like wise Mr Ootori" Mr Ochi welcomed, "And Mr Suoh" He turned to Tamaki who stood closely to my right, "I haven't seen you in some time, have you and your father been well?"

Tamaki held out his hand, just as Kyoya had done, but he seemed to do it much more hesitantly, "I've been well sir, my father also, he thanks you and your wife for the wonderful gift he received" He replied respectfully, presenting himself falsely. I could tell Tamaki wasn't comfortable around this man, and that only made me more uneasy. I suddenly found myself reaching for his arm. He seemed like the only other person who was feeling the way I was feeling. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and didn't let go. I knew he could sense my worry.

"Mr Suoh, I wasn't aware you were betrothed!" Mr Ochi beamed noticing our connection. My eyes widened as his fixated upon me. "I am Shouta Ochi" He introduced himself holding his hand out. I reluctantly mirrored him, and watched as he brought my knuckle to his lips for a light but lingering kiss. I shuddered slightly.

"Mr Ochi, Miss Fujioka isn't my betrothed" Tamaki explained, equally as formal, "She is an old friend of mine from when we attended Ouran Academy together"

"What a shame" Mr Ochi smirked, "You'd best snatch her up quickly before someone else does, rare beauties like this one don't present themselves often" I bit my lip, noticing how Mr Ochi hadn't addressed me personally yet. "What was the name, Fujioka?"

"Haruhi Fujioka" I spoke up before someone else did on my behalf, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Ochi" I couldn't hide the obvious scepticism and defensiveness in my voice.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss" His tone was slippery. It was giving me uncomfortable chills, "Such an exceptional beauty"

"Mr Ochi" Hikaru interrupted. I sighed with relief as he took Mr Ochi's attention away from me, "It's lovely to finally see you again" He shook his hand firmly.

"Mr Hitachiin, it's been a while. Which one are you? Kauro or Hideki?" Mr Ochi asked laughing with himself.

Hikaru tensed his jaw, "It's Kaoru and Hikaru, and...uh, I'm Hikaru"

"Which must make this one here Kaoru then"

Kaoru was locked to his brother's side, almost frozen to the spot. I could tell there was no way they would be separating from each other at any point that evening. Kaoru shook Mr Ochi's hand just as the rest of us had done. Mr Ochi then greeted Mori and Honey, whose greetings were equally as cold as mine and the twins had been. Something told me that through the welcoming and joyous facade, Mr Ochi wasn't a very nice person. I was instantly on my toes.

We were all led over to a large booth area where a couple of rich and slightly drunk men were sat. Mr Ochi introduced us all to them before seating us – he seemed adamant to place me beside him. Kaoru sat on my other side, his brother next to him, and the others slid themselves round the semi-circle booth behind. The two drunken business men seemed utterly obsessed by the presence of Tamaki – the biggest celebrity of the business world.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Mr Ochi announced, "Perhaps I could order a bottle of champagne?" Only Kyoya replied, who hummed in agreement. Mr Ochi departed briefly, leaving us alone with his two friends. Mr Kaneko and Mr Kodo, I didn't hear what they did, but they were close employees of Mr Ochi. And they weren't very nice people with the cold and derogatory things they would say. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from snapping at them. If it wasn't for Kaoru whispering reassuring words in my ear, I probably wouldn't have been able to help myself.

* * *

I had been ignoring the conversation Kyoya and Mr Ochi had been sharing since they sat down beside each other. The chatter amongst the rest of the group was quiet and limited – mostly, we just sipped our glasses so we looked like we were doing something other than sit in silence staring ahead.

"So, Miss Fujioka. If you're not someone's betrothed, then what's your story?" Mr Ochi's attention turned to me unexpectedly. At the mention of my name, the others were brought out of their daydreams, turning towards me in anticipation of my reply. Kyoya, who sat just on the other side of Mr Ochi, gave me a look behind his turned back. I gulped.

"My story?"

"Where do you come from?" Mr Ochi was smiling warmly, speaking between sips of champagne. My plan to not drink that night had already gone out the window. I took another large gulp of champagne, my eyes switching from Mr Ochi to Kyoya as I constructed an answer that followed Kyoya's request.

"I...I live in Adachi" I replied, "The north end"

"I suppose you live with your husband? Is he the bread winner?"

I cleared my throat, not enjoying this little interrogation, "Actually no, I'm not married, I live on my own...so I guess that makes me the bread winner"

"Oh I see, so you're a spinster"

 _I'm only 25.._ "No, not exactly"

Mr Ochi poured himself another glass of champagne, his eyes becoming more and more leering with the passing of each question, "What is it that you do?"

Kyoya shot me another look, "I...I uh..." I started to stammer, trying to ignore the overwhelming pressure I was receiving from Kyoya. Since I couldn't actually tell him what I did for a living, I was at a loss of options. My mouth hung open like a fish, letting out unsure 'uh' noises quietly.

"She's a writer" Tamaki spoke up, sensing my discomfort.

"I am?" I replied questionably, looking over at him. He shrugged. "Uh, yes, I'm a writer"

"My goodness, an author - how fascinating. What do your write?"

"Books" I blurted.

"What are your books about?"

So many questions. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to calculate a fake answer. Books...books...I liked books, I read books, I owned books. Why couldn't I think of an answer? I thought about the last book I read, what genre, what it was called. I realised I had been hesitating for far too long and bit my lip. The last book I had read was about... "Aliens" I said out loud, my mouth snapped shut almost instantly realising how stupid I sounded.

Mr Ochi looked amused but still curious, "Aliens?"

"Yes, aliens"

"Even more fascinating" He smirked, "I can tell you're a woman of great imagination. Are you an accomplished author? Will I be seeing your works in my local book store?"

I hesitated, "Well...no, not exactly, it's more of a...poorly paid hobby"

"How modest" Mr Ochi smiled, "Well, if you ever find yourself needing a little more of an income...my door is always open. I'm sure I can find a few roles to put you in" His voice became more slimy as he made his offer. I couldn't help but shudder. I could only imagine what type of 'role' he was referring, as my eyes glanced upon a waitresses in red stockings making her way from table to table. The boys tensing at my side, Kaoru reached out to clutch my hand from under the table.

I chewed my lip, but remained calm, "Thank you Mr Ochi, that's a kind offer" I quickly finished my drink, gulping back almost half a glass of champagne. "Excuse me, I'm going to get another drink" I breathed, standing up. All the men at the table, minus the two drunk men who probably couldn't get up, stood for me politely as I made my move. The boys at my side let me brush past them, each of them watching me in concern.

"I'll come too" I heard Kaoru say.

"And me" Hikaru quickly spoke up, "Anyone else?"

"Me!" Honey leaped up from his seat, Mori joined him.

"Actually this works out, I need to discuss business with Mr Ochi" Kyoya said, "I'll see you all later"

Tamaki stood up last and followed us. Thankfully there were free bar stools for us to sit down. Kaoru ordered me some exotic cocktail, it sounded creative so I just went with it and rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Jesus Christ" I grumbled to myself, "Is it time to leave yet? Mr Ochi is giving me the creeps"

The twins frowned in their seats either side of me. Then placed identical comforting arms across my shoulders, and leaned in towards me.

"I hate that man" Dark Honey practically snarled, knocking back the entire contents of his glass. He signalled for one more to the bartender, "and I hate Kyoya from bringing us here. What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Why are we even here?" I asked.

"His father knows Mr Ochi through a client, it's in his best interest to form some sort of respectful bond between the Ochis and the Ootoris" Tamaki answered, "I don't see why we had to come with him though"

"Maybe it's for safety" I murmured, "This place is so freaking illegal"

"It's not...that bad" Kaoru said.

"Are you kidding? This place is like the batcave of the yukuza" I discreetly gestured over to a group of men at the other end of the room, all holding tumblers of whiskey and cigarettes, I looked on further, my eyes falling upon a familiar face I had only seen in photos, "And you see that man there. The blonde one. That's Jeffrey Donovan, right hand to Emmanuel Ancona – head of the American mob. Police have been hunting for him since he fled the US 3 months ago" I balled up my fists. Kyoya's request just became even more difficult.

"Is he...dangerous?" Tamaki questioned, hushing his voice. I nodded, sipping my exotic drink.

"I'm sure we'll be leaving soon" Hikaru breathed.

"I hope so" It was so uncomfortable being in such a place where crime was a requirement. Coming from a background of law and order, being thrown somewhere like this made me feel so vulnerable. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't enforce anything. My police badge was nothing but a shiny piece of metal in this place, a shiny piece of metal that could get me killed.

I sighed to myself, facing Kaoru who was already staring at me. He looked deep in thought, his beautiful hazel eyes swimming with daydream. I could see he was worried.

In fact, all of them looked worried out of their minds.

We sat for a few minutes in silence, waiting for time to pass so we could finally leave. Drinks were poured endlessly, and soon I was experiencing a pleasant tingle. I was sure the others were too. Honey, who was smaller than the others and had probably drunk more than the rest of us, was pretty drunk. Mori was almost laughing, trying to keep Honey on his chair. It didn't take long before we were all giggling together, forgetting the world around us. But our brief moment of jubilation was cut even shorter when the boys fell silent and watched as one of the drunken men from Mr Ochi's table staggered over to us. He was a short stocky man, with dark balding hair and an unattractive moustache. And he stank of vomit and alcohol.

"You know, I think you should take Mr Ochi's offer" He slurred leaning towards my ear, "You'd be a very popular girl in this place"

"Could you please back off. You're a little close" I faced him sternly.

He swayed, trying to take a step back, but he was still standing far too close. "She said back off" Hikaru practically snarled, gritting his teeth.

The man didn't seem to hear him, "I'd really like to see you in one of those uniforms" He said, I could tell he was referring to the lingerie all the waitresses were wearing. I shivered.

"Why don't you go and sit back down" I bit my lip.

"I'd much rather stay here with you"

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Kaoru almost shouted, "Back off"

"Holy shit I'm seeing double" He chuckled looking back and forth at Kaoru and Hikaru. "Which one is the real one?" He leaned towards Hikaru as if he were about to poke him. Hikaru swatted his hand away violently.

"I think you should do as she says and go sit down" Hikaru said firmly.

Again, the man ignored him and closed the gap between himself and I. But this time his hands came up and cupped my shoulders. He glided his fingers down my arms agonisingly slowly, sending painful and nauseating shivers up my spine. Suddenly it was like an attack had been put in motion, and the boys leapt up in defence. Honey and Mori jumped up and shoved the man away from me, as Hikaru pulled me from my stool and held me against him. Tamaki and Kaoru stood beside me, breathing heavily and angrily.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her. She said leave her alone, are you fucking deaf? Now leave before we have to make you" Hikaru's voice came out as a snarl, possessive and powerful. His arms tightened around me almost painfully.

The drunken stranger's expression became disdained and cold hearing the hateful words from Hikaru's demand, he looked to Mori and Honey as if we were considering taking them on by himself, but you could see that he quickly abandoned his plan. He turned to me, "You should put a muzzle on this dog of yours" He grumbled, panning his eyes to Hikaru, he shrugged away from Mori and Honey who looked as if they were about to explode.

I could see that Hikaru was about to make a stupid and violent move too. My hands squeezed tightly on his shirt, holding him so he couldn't pull away from me easily. I looked up into his eyes, pleadingly. When they finally locked to mine, I knew he understood what I was trying to convey. He exhaled in defeat, chewing on his lip desperately.

The man walked away, still staggering, leaving me and the boys stood alone at the bar - as we had originally been. But Hikaru didn't say anything, he didn't even falter his gaze, as if he were shell-shocked. His arms had tightened around me in a vice, a grip that was almost painfully tight. I stared up at him, my heart thudding in my chest.

"Hika" I breathed in concern, "Hika. Its okay, I'm fine"

"He shouldn't have just gotten away like that with no sort of punishment" His voice was almost a whisper. And the expression on his face was just heartbreaking.

"Maybe not, but this is a place where apparently anything goes. Its best you don't get into a fight" my voice was hushed so only they could hear.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something the second I saw him leering at you" Kaoru sniffed.

"Me too" Mori breathed, his usual calm tone sounding almost furious.

"I'm fine, okay?" I reinforced. I gave them all reassuring looks. But they each returned it with identical anger. I sighed, finally pulling myself from Hikaru's strong embrace.

"We should get a car home" Honey exhaled, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Cute Honey had gone, and had been replaced by dark Honey. His eyes were black with rage. "I'll talk to Kyoya"

"Are you sure you're okay?' Kaoru asked, stepping towards me. He brought a soothing hand to my cheek, caressing my blushing skin with his thumb.

"I am" I breathed, "Really, you needn't worry"

He sighed, just as Hikaru moved into my line of vision, siding next to his brother. They both gave me identical concerned looks.

"You're acting as if this is my first experience with this sort of thing" I chuckled, trying to diffuse the tension, "I've dealt with a lot worse than him in my line of work. Believe me...I'm completely fine" I was hoping this light hearted remark would make the situation seem better. But if anything, it just made them seem even more pained. "It's fine, we're going anyway" I turned to see how Tamaki was, but he had already walked away. I spotted him stood with Mori and Honey, speaking with Kyoya who was standing just next to the booth where we had sat- in relative privacy. He looked angry, really angry.

"Can we go outside?" I said to the twins, "I need some air"

"Yeah, so do I" Hikaru grumbled. He picked up his beer and finished the whole bottle in a few gulps. His distress was starting to make me worry. As if Kaoru could sense what I was thinking, he mimicked the same pained expression Hikaru had.

We made our way outside, breathing a deserved breath of fresh air. None of us really spoke to each other, but the discomfort shared between us was almost paralysing. But I was more distressed over the reactions rather than the situation with the drunken stranger. I mean, I was a police officer. Every third call out was because of an out of control drunkard. I'd had many experiences with men who got far too close and inappropriate.

Not too long after, the others exited the bar to meet us. Including Kyoya.

"The car is already on its way" He said, "Forgive me Haruhi, I had no idea something like that would happen"

"No, stop" I put my hand up, shaking my head, "It's fine. You all need to stop apologising and worrying. I'm not distressed, I'm not traumatised and I'm not emotionally scarred. So please, all of you just relax"

"What he did was uncalled for" Tamaki gritted his teeth.

"Yes it was" I replied, "But it's done now"

Kyoya huffed to himself, adjusting his glasses and turning away. The limo pulled up a few minutes later. And we endured a silent journey back to the house, everyone chose a window to stare out of. Not a single shared exchange was given, not even a glance to one another. My feet hurt from my heels so I trudged behind the others up the pathway to the door. The atmosphere of the house had shifted from it's usual positive vibe to one more stressed and tense. The men didn't seem to know where to go or what to do, once I was through the door behind them all. All attention shifted to me.

"Why are you being so calm about all of this?" Hikaru snapped, pacing the room, "What that guy did was so...fucking inexcusable"

"He touched my arms! It was hardly murder" I defended, "You don't have to be so shocked and disturbed by this"

"Imagine if we hadn't been there Haru" Kaoru exhaled, "Something worse could have happened"

"But I wasn't on my own. And besides, I can handle myself"

"Oh shit this again" I heard Tamaki breath to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I bit my lip.

"Look. I know you feel like you can take care of yourself without help, but you have limitations, just as everyone has. You can't brush something like this off just because you think you could have handled it alone"

"But nothing happened. He was drunk and stupid, he was hardly dangerous"

"Well he could have been"

"So I'm guessing this all comes down to me being weak again? Right?" I widened my eyes, looking at each of the men in the room, "I wouldn't have even been in that situation had I not been told to hide my profession in that place, in fact, I wouldn't have been in that position had I not been taken to a bar where crime roams free. I mean, I could have at least arrested him!"

Kyoya slammed a hand down on the side table, "Had I realised that something like that would happen, I wouldn't have even entertained the idea of going"

I put my hands up, "Look, I don't want to fight with you all. This whole thing is ridiculous. Can't we just move on and let this all go?" The room fell silent, nothing but laboured breaths filled the room. "I'm sorry my reaction wasn't what you were all hoping for. But I'm an enforcing officer. I have arrested murderers, rapists, and drunks alike. A situation like this isn't unusual to me, because I've seen it before. I'm sorry that I didn't run screaming into your arms, or cried like a baby looking for support. But this whole situation is on it's way to being blown way out of proportion. What this man did was inappropriate but it was handled and controlled and now it is over. So can we just go back to normal and forget all of this? Please?"

The men looked at each other, and slowly, you could see the frustration leaving their faces. I exhaled and smoothed down my dress. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning" I breathed. A few 'goodnights' were uttered behind me as I passed them all and climbed the stairs. Shutting myself in my room as I had done the night before. What a nightmare.

* * *

I must have been lying on the bed for a good few hours. I had shed my dress and shoes, removed my make up, and thrown on the silky purple pyjamas Mrs Hitachiin had packed for me. I couldn't sleep so I was just staring up at the ceiling. I jumped in surprise when I heard a light knock on the door.

When I opened it, Hikaru was stood there, looking dishevelled and exhausted. He swayed a little, steadying himself with one hand on the door frame.

"Hika?" I questioned.

"Can I talk to you? Please?"

I nodded slowly, stepping aside to let him walk in. The lights were dimmed, but even in the low lighting I could see the haziness in his eyes. We sat side by side on the edge of my bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

He faced me, "I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"About earlier, I shouldn't have shouted at you. You're not weak, and I know I overreacted about the whole thing. I was just...so angry"

"It's okay" I breathed, "You've always been like this"

"What do you mean?"

"Protective"

"Oh" He looked down at his hands, "I just...can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. And when that man put his hands all over you and said those disgusting things, I just snapped. I feel like...it's my job to watch over you. Keep you safe"

I bit my lip, "That's an awful lot of pressure on you"

He chuckled slightly, "I don't mind it. I like being protective over you. But it doesn't help that you keep getting into trouble"

"We shouldn't have gone to that bar" I breathed, "It was a stupid idea to begin with"

"I know. When you came up here we all let Kyoya have it. The boss went crazy. I can't believe he put us in that situation"

I shrugged, "It's not his fault. His mind works differently. I can see that his need to please his father hasn't changed at all"

"No, not really" Hikaru sighed sadly. He panned his eyes over to me, shifting awkwardly where he sat. Slowly, he reached for my hand. I wrapped my fingers around his happily, the strange thudding sensation in my chest increasing again. It was starting to happen a lot around him. I let out a shaky breath.

"I just didn't understand why you were all so irate about it. I know what that man did was wrong but...you should have realised that I could handle myself"

Hikaru shrugged, "I know you're an officer and everything...but you're still our girl" He patted my head, "And even if you were an MMA champion we would still be there in an instant to make sure you were okay"

I chuckled, "I don't need protecting, but admittedly, I do like knowing you're all there to look after me"

"To be honest Haru, if you didn't want protecting, you shouldn't have joined a group with 6 men" He smirked.

I smiled a little, "Anyway" I breathed, "you don't need to be sorry. _I'm_ sorry I worried everyone"

"You need to stop apologising" Hikaru said, "You've been doing it an awful lot this week"

I shrugged, "I have a lot to apologise for"

"No, you don't" He defended, lifting my face so I was looking at him, "You never need to say sorry to me" His eyes were so intense. Glassy with emotion. I couldn't have looked away even if I wanted to. He looked so sad, I knew he was telling me I shouldn't feel guilty about this, but I did. Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him against me. After a second of surprise, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I buried my face into his chest, listening to his increasing heartbeat.

"This better not be an apologetic hug" I heard him murmur, his voice heavy with amusement.

"Of course not" I lied, "I don't need a reason to hug you"

We held each other for a while longer, the only sound was our shared laboured breaths. I sighed happily becoming more and more relaxed in his heated embrace.

After a few heavy moments of silence, Hikaru breathed, "Haru...". I lifted my head slowly, raising my eyes to meet his, once locked I didn't leave them for a second. Not that I physically could.

_What's happening..._

My breath hitched in my throat, my heart pounded in my chest. I didn't know what was happening, but neither one of us moved from the embrace we had entangled ourselves in. Hikaru's fingers pressed into my sides, it almost felt like he was pulling me closer. I didn't dare even blink in case it changed something about this perfect moment.

"Hika" I whispered, so quietly. I wasn't sure what I was doing, or why. All I knew was that the comforting hold of Hikaru, the fast rhythmic thud of his heart – everything, was making me weak and shaky. And I didn't want to move away. I don't think I had ever experienced something that could be considered 'attraction', but in that moment, staring into his eyes. I swear that's exactly what I felt.

And then slowly, our lips came together, brushing gently at first, tingling against each other. I hadn't kissed someone in a very long time, but it came naturally with Hikaru, somehow I knew exactly how to sync my lips with his. His hand came up to my neck, his fingers sliding into my hair, bringing me closer and deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue slip closer to mine, earning a moan from deep in my chest. His lips were soft and granted me a strange but wonderfully familiar sensation. My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him ever so closer. I had forgotten about the others who were sat a few feet away in their rooms, I had forgotten about the bar and the anger. All I could think about was Hikaru. His taste, his smell, his touch, all were like drugs to me, addicting, and I needed more. I felt his other hand slip downwards from my waist, passing my hips and down to my bare thigh. I moaned involuntarily as the feeling of his warm, long fingers ignited against my bare skin. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this excited, the list of men I had kissed in my life was extremely short, but this was by far the most passionate and pleasuring.

After a few intense minutes we separated with a gasp, catching our breaths. Hikaru rested his forehead against mine, a huge smile spreading across his face.

He licked his lips, "Did that jog your memory?" A chuckle in his voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows, still panting, "What do you mean?"

"Remember what I said the other night. About the leaving party?" His lips came down to my neck, gently pecking and nipping the delicate skin. I couldn't contain the involuntary moan that escaped my mouth as he nuzzled into my collarbone. I was finding it difficult to understand what he meant whilst he was dragging his warm lips against me.

_Oh wow..._

_Wait, what's happening?_

"The leaving party?" I replied dreamily. It took me some long moments, but slowly the haziness that surrounded that drunken leaving party, began to clear. And I became vaguely conscious of the one fact that was now plainly simple and obvious.

I immediately snapped out of my relaxed reverie and pushed Hikaru away, separating his lips from my neck.

_What the hell is happening?_

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Th...this...I", I tried to find the words. Why was I kissing Hikaru?!

And my confusion only grew as the memories he was referring to started flooding back, second by second. As if the memory of that night 7 years ago was buffering.

Then finally it clicked.

My eyes widened, staring at Hikaru who was waiting for my reply, his expression starting to become almost equally as confused as mine.

I gulped. There was a reason his lips felt so familiar.

And I remembered...

This wasn't the first time I had kissed Hikaru.


End file.
